All I Ever Wanted
by whereverwithyou
Summary: Previously known as Untitled... Dean and Sam investigate the Jersey Devil, but find something more... a nerd. She ends up traveling with the Winchesters, and soon becomes more than just a hunting partner to Dean. Yes, Dean. Just read.
1. Should've Listened To Mom

Untitled

A/N: Yes, the story's called Untitled. I'm terrible at naming stories. I've tried to make upfor it by naming all the chapters in this story, but that's proved to be challenging on some of them as well. Like this first one. I couldn't think of anything better.

Aside from a short songfic, this is my first Supernatural fanfiction. Hope you like it! It's supposed to start in some future season- Season 2, at least. It's too early for this now. Well, you'll see what I'm talking about. Create your own timeline! The story does get somewhat controversial near the end (no slash), so if you don't like controversy, don't read!

Now you'll read this chapter and think "how in the world can she get controversy from this shit?" lol. Yeah, the first chapter is meant to be like the teaser in an actual episode- meant to be cheesy, just sets up the monster of the week, some people get killed, etc. No Sam or Dean. :( I was going to combine the first two chapters, but I decided against it. I promise you'll get the boys in the next chapter!

This one's set in New Jersey, because it's my home state and I'm selfish. lol.

CHAPTER ONE – SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO MOM

"Dude, your mom's gonna kill you when she finds out you're here," Bryan said, shining his flashlight in his friend's face.

"Get that thing outta my eyes," Jason demanded. "My mom's not gonna find out. The party's gonna end in a few hours and I'll be back home before she even gets off work. All that'll be left from tonight are a few more beer cans lying around out here."

"Well I hope so, for your sake. Remember the last time you went to one of Rusty's parties? 'What were you doing in those woods? I told you the Pine Barrens were dangerous!'" Bryan said, mocking Mrs. Feldman.

Jason laughed. "Yeah, man. I half thought she believed in the Jersey Devil or something."

The boys continued walking until they heard a distinct rustling sound coming from behind some nearby bushes.

"We must be getting close," Jason commented.

"I dunno…" Bryan wondered. "Rusty normally has a bonfire going, doesn't he?" There was nothing around but darkness.

"Well, he's always got some stupid idea up his sleeve," Jason reminded as he approached the large shrubbery.

"Dude, what are you thinking?" Bryan asked, wondering what in the world his friend was doing.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of urban legends, too," Jason smirked. He pulled back the bushes and his eyes instantly went wide. He started to back away. "Holy Sh-" at that moment, he tripped over an old shoe that had been hidden under the leaves.

Bryan couldn't believe what he saw emerge from the bushes. Upon the sight of it, he instantly ran and hid behind a tree until the horrific shrieking noise had dissipated.

"Jason?" he whispered warily. No answer. He peered around the trunk of the tree and scanned the area with his flashlight. Instantly, he came across the blood. "Jason!"

A/N: Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. Welcome To New Jersey

A/N: Two reviews for a first chapter... that might just be a record for me! Usually people don't catch on until later. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, you guys! Like promised, Sam and Dean are in this chapter. :) The song I used at the end is "The Devil In The Wishing Well" by Five For Fighting- I just had it stuck in my head while I was writing the chapter, and I was like, "wait, it would probably actually work here!" So I put it in. Great song. Anyway, enjoy!

CHAPTER TWO – WELCOME TO NEW JERSEY

"Wake up, Sammy. We're here."

Sam opened his eyes and looked around. "Dean, this is a diner."

"Well, yeah. No use ghost hunting on an empty stomach," Dean reasoned, getting out of the car. Sam followed.

As they walked inside, they were instantly met with the sound of Ashlee Simpson on the radio.

"Ah, the country's hell hole even has an appropriate soundtrack," Dean commented as they were seated.

"So, how far away is the Feldman household?" Sam asked.

"About twenty minutes," Dean answered. "But that's not who we're going to."

"Huh?"

"Jason Feldman was thekid that that got killed in the woods. _Bryan Woodrow_ was his friend who said that the Jersey Devil did it," Dean explained.

"So we go ask him what he saw," Sam interpreted.

"Exactly," Dean replied. He put down his menu. "I'm gonna go to the can. If the waitress comes, I'm having a burger." He got up and left.

Sam unfolded the newspaper article that Dean had used for reference and started to read in order to know as much as possible about what they were dealing with.

A waitress approached the table. "Oh, that's the article about Bryan," she said as she took out her notepad. "His trial's in a few days. Shame."

"You think he killed Jason?" Sam asked.

"Who else could've done it? He was the only one there."

"Jersey Devil?" Sam asked.

The waitress just smirked. "You really believe in that stuff?"

"You're the one who lives in this state. I figured you would."

"Not from around here, huh? Well, welcome to New Jersey. What are you, a shoobie going down the shore for the weekend?"

"Huh?"

The waitress laughed. "I'm asking if you're from Pennsylvania and you're here to go to the beach."

"Oh. No, actually. My brother and I came because of this case. It's pretty interesting," Sam explained.

"How much do you _really_ know about the Jersey Devil?"

"Uh… well… obviously it's a local legend. I saw it on The X-Files once."

"Don't tell me _that's_ your reference point. According to The X-Files, Atlantic City is surrounded by a Canadian forest that hosts a female Neanderthal. That's not the legend."

"Well then, I have no idea what the Jersey Devil is," Sam admitted.

"You're free to ask me."

"And you're an expert because…"

"My last name is Leeds," the waitress said. Sam just looked at her. "Leeds? Y'know, Mother Leeds?" Yet again no reaction from Sam. "You _do _have a lot to learn."

"I was planning on doing some research…"

"Well, if you're going to, use weirdnj . com,"the waitress advised. She started to walk away.

"Hey, aren't you gonna take my order?" Sam asked.

"My shift's over," the waitress replied matter-of-factly as she left.

Dean returned from the bathroom. "What's that look for?" he asked his brother.

"I might've met someone who can help us."

The radio was now playing a distinctly different song.

_So go right, you'll be left at a big hotel_

_You'll meet the devil at the bottom of a wishing well_

_You know you better give him something, give him something good_

_Like everybody else he's misunderstood…_

A/N: Ashlee Simpson fans, don't kill me for that joke! lol. Sorry for the really stupid spacing for the website name- fanfiction kept deleting the address if I put it in regularly! Anyway, if you're bored, go ahead and check it out- really cool website! Also, we really do say "shoobie" in this state... no, it did not come from Rocket Power! Stupid show, stealing our slang... and "down the shore" describes anywhere near the beach. And if you go to the beach, you're not "at the shore," you're still "down the shore." Yeah, we don't exactly have the best grammar skills. Ever heard someone from New Jersey say water? It's pronouced "wooder." Anything else is "weird." lol. And that episode of The X-Files is real- everyone I know complained about how innacurately the Jersey Devil legend was portrayed. ...I'll stop rambling now. :)


	3. The Search For Information

A/N: Since you guys were so nice with the reviews, here's the next chapter :)

historylover: Glad you thought that part was funny. I don't think I'm that good at writing certain Dean dialogue, so I'm happy that I succeeded at that part!

PadFootCc: Wow, thanks for reading my profile. I have too many quotes, don't I? lol. ...You've seen Spamalot? Lucky! I wanted to got to that so badly... the original place that song was from was from the movie "Monty Python's Life Of Brian."

Eternal Dragon101: Nice, I've got Jersey readers! ...But now there's the pressure to make sure the legend plays out well!

I Heart TinkerBell: Another Jersey reader! In answer to your question, I don't say "joisey." I agree with what it says on the "you know you're from South Jersey when..." list, where it says "you think we should sell 'joisey' to New York for 25 cents." lol.

CHAPTER THREE – THE SEARCH FOR INFORMATION

"Dude, how could you not know a single thing about the Jersey Devil?" Dean asked as they drove to the Woodrow house.

"It wasn't exactly required learning material at Stanford," Sam replied, not taking his eyes off the computer screen. "This site that waitress told me about has information on just about every unexplained phenomenon in the entire state… but I can't find anything on the Jersey Devil."

"Snopes?" Dean asked.

"Already checked. Nothing," Sam replied.

"Well, here's the basics. The 'Mother Leeds' that your waitress was talking about was basically the Jersey Devil's old lady," Dean explained. "She'd already had twelve children when-"

"This bastard came along as unlucky thirteen," Sam finished.

"Exactly. Legend varies that he was either born looking like a devil or turned into one right after. And then it's basically your average campfire story. Evil monster, kills everyone, still lurks in the woods waiting to strike. And according to this kid, he did."

They pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car. Dean rang the doorbell as soon as they'd walked up to the Woodrow house.

"Hello?" Came the answer from the teenage boy who opened the door.

"Bryan?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean. We're really sorry about what happened to your friend."

"Look, if Tony sent you over here, you can tell him that I'm not in the mood for any more ridicule…" Bryan started.

"We're not here to ridicule you," Dean interrupted. "We don't even know Tony. We're… uh…"

"We're from Pennsylvania," Sam stated. "Just down for the weekend… what we're really curious about is this whole thing with the Jersey Devil."

Bryan rolled his eyes. "You've come to laugh at me too, haven't you? Just like Tony. Look, I know what I saw out there…"

"We're not saying you're wrong," Dean said. "In fact, we think you're right."

"You do?" Bryan asked, perplexed.

"We've seen a lot of weird stuff, Bryan. Only, we don't know a lot about the Jersey Devil. We thought maybe you could tell us something," Sam suggested.

Bryan was silent for a minute, apparently contemplating his choices. "Come in," he finally mumbled, stepping aside.

They sat down in the living room. "So, what do you know about the Jersey Devil?" Dean asked.

"Well, to start, there was this woman, Mother-"

"Uh, yeah, Mother Leeds, 13th child, evil bastard, kills everyone- we know that part. What else?" Dean asked.

"Well… it varies from there. It's an urban legend, y'know? A lot of people have claimed to have seen the thing. I think there was even this one guy about 100 years ago who said he shot it… so I guess bullets don't work," Bryan explained.

"What did _you_ see?" Sam asked.

"It wasn't as tall as I'd thought a demon would be… he was probably like 5'9" or 5'10". He had wings, sharp teeth, and long fingernails… I don't know if there was a tail or not. But he had these eyes, these glowing yellow eyes…" Bryan stopped for a minute. "I've never been so scared. I hid behind a tree while I let it slaughter my own best friend. I'd always thought it was just a story, y'know… and then all of a sudden, it's real. And it had this shriek, too. I can't explain what it sounded like. It was sort of a human scream, but it was warped or something. It's a bone-chilling noise. I don't think I'll ever go in the woods again."

"Where exactly did it happen?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. It was dark. Wherever the crime scene markers are, I guess. But I doubt you'll find him there. According to the legend, he lives all over the Pine Barrens."

"Where's that?" Sam asked.

Bryan pointed to a framed map of South Jersey that was hanging on the wall. "The dark green area."

"Holy crap," Dean said when he saw the size of it.

"There's gotta be somewhere more specific," Sam reasoned. "Why would it choose such a big area?"

"That's where the Leeds cabin was apparently. Somewhere in there. No one's really been able to pinpoint it. Maybe he can't either," Bryan suggested.

"Looking for home?" Sam wondered.

"Possibly… explains the roaming, anyway. But there's gotta be some other motive for killing people," Dean commented.

"Well, he's a devil. What else is he gonna do?" Bryan asked.

"You've seen too many horror movies. Real demons are different, they usually go after livestock and stuff… it just doesn't fit," Dean explained, perplexed.

"Anything born in a hell hole is probably gonna be extra evil," Sam stated.

"'Extra evil?' Well, thanks for that educated observation, college boy," Dean taunted.

"What do you guys _do_, anyway?" Bryan asked.

"Thank you for your time, Bryan," Dean interjected. "We have to go now."

Sam followed Dean outside and into the Impala. "Wow, that wasn't suspicious at all," he said sarcastically.

"How much daylight do we have left?" Dean asked.

"About… three hours. Why?"

"I think we should go check out the crime scene."

"What? Dean, how do you knowthis thingdoesn't only come out at night? And if we run into it, how are we gonna kill it? We'll be defenseless out there unless we get more information!"

"We've got shotguns, flare guns, wooden stakes… something's gotta work."

"All of those are for other things! Zombies, Wendigos, Vampires- sure, we'd have a shot. But we have no idea what to do against this."

"I guess we're gonna have to take a chance."

Sam groaned. "If you get me killed out there…"

"You'll come back and haunt my ass, yeah yeah yeah. Quit stealing my lines," Dean said as they pulled away.

……………………………………………

"So this is where it happened, huh?" Sam said as he stared at the area the yellow police tape enclosed. Some of the leaves still had blood on them.

"Why were they going to a party in the woods, anyway?" Dean asked.

"Beats me. But judging by all the beer cans we've seen lying around here, it's probably a Jersey thing," Sam said as he turned back to the crime scene.

"Look at that," Dean noticed.

"What? Where?" Sam asked. Dean reached across the tape and picked up what looked like a flattened gray pebble.

"Guess the forensics missed this one," Dean said, examining it.

"What _is_ it?" Sam asked.

"My guess… a fingernail," Dean said.

"That's gross."

"Hey, maybe if we can get someone to run tests on this, we can learn something about what we're up against."

Suddenly, they heard a loud, ear-piercing shriek. Knowing what it most likely meant, Sam and Dean scanned the area pensively.

"Where's it coming from?" Dean asked.

"There!" Sam said, pointing over to a tree in the distance. Something winged darted behind it. Dean got a gun ready. "What should I use?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, pick something!" It came back into view. Dean shot at it, but it was far too fast to be hit. "Dammit!" he said. "Did you get it?"

"No," Sam answered. "If it's gonna continue to be this fast, I think we should get out of here before we're bait."

"Maybe you're right…" Dean started. "There!" he shot at it again. This time, both brothers were certain that it had been hit, but there was no reaction. "I have no idea what I'm doing. Run!" Dean shouted. They took off.

It wasn't until they were back in the Impala that they finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you think if I keep this, it'll be like a rabbit's foot or something?" Dean asked, examining the fingernail once again.

"Judging by the fact that the Devil appeared right after you picked it up, I don't think so," Sam replied.

"You're probably right," Dean said, putting it in his pocket.

"I told you going in there was a stupid idea," Sam muttered.

"Well, do you have a better one?" Dean asked irately.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "Ask the waitress at the diner for help."

A/N: If you guys from Jersey have heard different versions of the Jersey Devil legend, I'm sorry the one I'm using isn't the same, but I searched around, and there's so many different variations. Some parts later in the storyI had to make up, just to go with the plot. (Nothing majorly changing the legend though, so don't worry.) But hey, didn't I get the thing about parties in the woods right? And how many beer cans are just left lying around out there? There's gotta be about 50 in the patch of woods behind my house alone...


	4. Answers

A/N: Thanks once again for the reviews! This chapter is a bit longer... I guess I should've pointed out before, for the sake of all the Jersey readers, that the Jersey Devil legend isn't the main center of this story. It just gets everything going. So there will be much, much more to come. :)

WinchestersGirl: Aw, man, I totally forgot about the wooden stakes thing! I wrote that chapter before the episode aired, but still, I read over it, and I should've caught that. Well, props to you for reading so thoroughly. :)

Ashley: I'm actually surprised no one's done the Jersey Devil before. It's such a big thing here that sometimes I forget that the rest of the country doesn't know much about it.

CHAPTER FOUR - ANSWERS

"Alright, so you go in and talk to her, and I'll see if there's any place in the yellow pages that'll do forensic tests or something," Dean said.

"_Good luck_," Sam muttered, smirking slightly.

"Just go," Dean grumbled.

"Can I help you with something?" A man, presumably the manager, asked Sam as he walked into the diner.

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if I could talk to…" he finally spotted her. "…her," he finished, pointing over at the same waitress he'd talked to the day before.

"I'm pretty sure she's free…" the manager replied. "Angela? Angela, there's someone who wants tospeak to you."

She walked over almost immediately. "You again," she said as soon as she noticed Sam.

"Hey," Sam said.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"The Jersey Devil. I checked the website you told me to, and they've got nothing."

"Really? Did you look everywhere? It sort of hard to come upon."

"Oh. Well…" Sam admitted that he hadn't combed through the entire site.

"The article's under Unexplained Phenomena," Angela informed. She turned to walk away.

"I don't want to go back to a website; I came to talk to you," Sam said, stopping her from leaving.

"Why do you care so much about a stupid urban legend, anyway? Something tells me you'd have a much better time down the shore…"

"I'm not a 'shoobie,'" Sam said. "I'm from Kansas."

"You came all the way from Kansas just to learn about the monster in our woods?"

"…Yeah. Sort of. Look, this is just what I do. My brother and I, we travel across the country to stop these things."

"Stop them? What are you, exorcists? Witches? Priests?"

"Just Good Samaritans," Sam answered. "And since you're a descendant of the Leeds family, we'd appreciate it if you could offer us some insight."

Angela looked over at her boss. "I need the rest of the day off. I'll make it up later." She took off her change apron. "C'mon, let's go."

……………………………………………………

When they approached the car, Dean was already sitting in the drivers' seat. Sam suspected that he'd never actually left to find a phone book. He climbed in, and Angela followed.

"Dean, this is Angela Leeds. She's gonna teach us about the Jersey Devil," Sam introduced.

"Angie, cool," Dean said, not even looking at her as he started the car.

"So, how do you kill it?" Sam asked.

"I dunno," Angela replied.

Dean groaned. "_Great…_"

"No one does. There's accounts where people have seen him shot, burned, electrocuted… but he never dies," Angela explained.

"Perfect," Dean muttered. "So where are we headed to?" he asked as they started to pull out of the parking lot.

"I can show you where the Leeds cabin used to be if you want."

"What is it, like a family secret or something?"

"No… a lot of people know where it is now, they've just never published it."

"So, what's the real story behind the whole thing? Was he born a devil?" Sam asked.

"Just because my name is Leeds doesn't mean I magically know everything about this," Angela reminded. "You know, back then, any child with a physical disability was thought to have been born to a witch."

"Mother Leeds was a witch?" Dean asked.

"Some versions of the legend say that. But most say that she didn't have anything to do with what her son was born as."

"So he killed her for no reason at all," Sam mumbled.

"No, he didn't kill her," Angela stated.

"He-" Dean looked over at Angela for the first time since she'd gotten in the car. "He didn't?"

"You got the gory version of the legend. Traditionally, the only things he kills are chickens and stuff like that. Livestock, y'know."

"Now _that_ sounds more like a demon," Dean stated. "So what made him switch to red meat all of a sudden?"

"You really believe that this is what killed Jason Feldman?" Angela asked.

"You don't?" Sam asked her.

"People say _anything_ they see or hear in the woods is the Jersey Devil. I think it's just an interesting bit of folklore. Nothing more."

"One to which you're forever bound," Sam commented.

"The Leeds were one of the first to settle in South Jersey. The Jersey Devil could've been from an entirely different family, but our name was just more well-known. Personally, I think Mother Leeds, whoever she was, had a kid with some kind of birth defect, and once people saw it, they proclaimed it as a demon. And now whenever a squirrel runs by, the Jersey Devil is at it again."

"Well, think again, because we saw it yesterday," Dean said.

"What?"

"We went to look at the crime scene, and there it was. It moved real fast, and you're right, you can't shoot it. But it was definitely a demonic creature of some kind. Wings, claws, and all."

Angela was silent for a minute. "What sort of things _have _you guys seen, anyway?"

Sam laughed. "Where should we begin? There's Bloody Mary, the Hook Man, Women in White, Zombies… and those are just the urban legends."

………………………………………………………

"Alright, it's just a little ways into this patch of woods," Angela informed as they got out of the car.

"Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Dean replied, heading around to the other side of the Impala.

"What was with you in the car back there?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean. The way you looked at Angela when you finally thought it might help to acknowledge her."

"Well… have you seen her?" Dean asked.

Sam looked over to where she was waiting for them. "So she's not tall, blonde, and brainless. What do you care?"

"Well, I figured if you were gonna get a waitress to help us, you could at least get a _hot_ waitress. Y'know, like Chrissie Hynde in that Pretenders video."

"You think Chrissie Hynde is hot?" Sam asked.

"Uh…"

Sam rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's just go."

Sam and Dean walked back over to meet Angela, who led them to the location of the cabin. The only things left of it were a few bricks and some boards of wood from the foundation.

"Do you have any idea why the family moved out?" Dean asked.

"My guess is that city life was just more prosperous," Angela replied.

"Or they were being terrorized by Cousin Beelzebub," Sam commented.

"It only ate animals, remember?" Dean said. "Just like all other demons in folklore. …Why would it change its diet now all of a sudden?"

"Maybe it was angry at Jason Feldman for something," Sam suggested. "Perhaps it was revenge."

"Or maybe there's just no chickens around here any more," Angela pointed out.

"Really? I thought this was the garden state," Dean said.

"It used to be. Before developers ripped out every garden they saw and planted a house."

"Urbanization," Sam realized. "It's closing in on the Pine Barrens. If this thing's gonna survive, it needs to eat something. And we're just the only species left."

"If that's the case, then we'd better stop it before more people die," Dean said.

"How?" Angela asked. "No one knows what kills it."

"Any ideas?" Dean asked. They all stood there silently, pondering.

Sam turned back to look at the cabin again. "Do you think this house has any kind of connection to him?"

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Well, I was just thinking how easy it would be if the Jersey Devil was a ghost- all we'd have to do is burn his bones. But since he's not… what if something else has the same kind of ties to him?" Sam suggested.

"So you want to burn the cabin?" Dean asked.

"Sure, if it would work."

"There are actually some stories that say this house was built on a spiritual stronghold of some kind," Angela commented.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I dunno. Some people say that the _place _is what turned the 13th Leeds child into a demon, not what his mother said."

"What did his mother say?" Sam asked.

"While she was in labor, she was so tired of it all that she shouted out, 'let this one be the devil!'" Angela explained.

"Maybe she was a witch after all," Sam wondered. "And she used whatever force the house was built on to cast a spell on her son."

Dean took out his EMF meter and held it over the cabin plot. The fluctuations were immense. "You know, at first I thought it was a stupid idea…" he said, showing them the screen on the meter. "But, this is good enough for me. C'mon, we've got gas cans to buy."

A/N: Pointless random bit of trivia: The Pretender's video I was referring to in the chapter is "Brass in Pocket." I saw it on I Love The 80s and just randomly decided to put in a joke about it. :)


	5. Stupid Ideas Pay Off

A/N: The song used in this chapter is the totally awesome "Helter Skelter" by The Beatles. :) It took me a while to decide which song to put in here... this one just seemed to fit best... even if it has nothing really to do with the story!

Eternal Dragon101: Thanks for the compliment on the Jersey Devil info... I guess it's pretty easy when you live in NJ and you've heard the story 100 times, right? lol. I was actually in Pennsylvania a few weeks ago and I mentioned something about it, and no one there had heard the legend before. They all turned to face me and were like, "Tell us!" :)

4supernaturalgirl: Don't worry, there's SO much more to come! And what are these spelling errors you speak of? Blasphemy! lol. Microsoft Word must be letting me down...

CHAPTER FIVE – STUPID IDEAS PAY OFF

"Maybe we should come back in the morning," Angela suggested warily as they walked through the woods back to the Leeds Cabin. "We'll have a better chance of seeing him."

"And risk someone else getting killed?" Dean asked as he repositioned the gas cans in his hands. "We finally got all of this crap, so I say we use it." The local stores had closed unexpectedly early, so they'd had to drive three towns away just to find what they needed.

Suddenly, a familiar ear-piercing shriek was heard from the distance.

"That's him," Sam recalled.

Angela shined her flashlight all around, hoping to find some glimpse of the monster before it could catch them off-guard. "Over there!" she said as she spotted the glowing yellow eyes.

"He's coming this way," Sam commented. "Dean, torch the place, now!"

"I'm on it…" Dean answered, pouring gasoline all over the foundation. "Good riddance," he muttered as he lit a match and tossed it, igniting what remained of the home.

Just then, the Devil stopped in its tracks and began to shriek again. However, this time, the cry sounded different. It sounded painful.

"Oh my God," Angela whispered, finally getting a good look at the long-famed Jersey Devil. "I can't believe it."

The Devil suddenly became engulfed in flames along with the house, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Nothing was left behind.

"That's it? Just like that?" Angela asked. "All these years… and now it really will be no more than a squirrel in the woods."

"How exactly are we going to put that out?" Sam asked, pointed at the still-flaming cabin.

"We won't," Dean replied as he pressed buttons on his cell phone. "Yeah, I'm calling to report a fire in the Pine Barrens. Near the Leeds' Cabin. Some crazed homeless guy." He hung up the phone. "Okay, let's get out of here before they show up and arrest us." They left.

……………………………………………………

As they drove Angela back to her apartment, reports began to come in over the radio about the fire. The police were now looking for a mentally ill person, and were wondering if this occurrence possibly had anything to do with the murder of Jason Feldman.

"Maybe Bryan won't have to go to jail after all," Angela commented as they pulled into the parking lot. Everyone got out of the car.

"Well, bye," Sam said. "Thanks for all your help."

"No problem," Angela replied.

"One question," Sam asked, "If you don't believe the myths, how come you know so much about them anyway?"

"Well that's simple," Angela smirked. "I'm a nerd. Hey, I watch The X-Files. Did you really expect me to be the inept at this stuff?"

"True," Sam commented. "Too bad you have to go. We could use someone like you."

"I could come with you guys if you want me to," Angela suggested.

"_What?_" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I can't pay my bills anyway. Just let me get some stuff. It'll only take a minute." She hurried off into the apartment complex.

Dean smacked Sam on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"What the hell are you thinking? This is a stupid idea. Now we're gonna be stuck dragging a chick around."

"That _chick_ happens to be a pretty good source of information for the kind of stuff we do," Sam reminded. "And based on how she reacted to the Jersey Devil, I don't think she's gonna be the type to squeal, run, and hide. We need a break from the routine. And besides, stupid ideas have been working out for us lately."

"How are we supposed to find the thing that killed mom with _her_ here?"

"I don't think she'll mind. Hunting supernatural entities _is_ basically what she's coming along to do," Sam said. "I know you'd rather have Chrissie Hynde, Dean, but seeing as she's like, 55…"

"Shut up," Dean ordered, not amused.

Angela re-emerged from the building with a duffel bag in one hand. "Okay. Let's go."

They walked over to the car and got in. Angela searched through her bag and took out her iPod.

"Good luck trying to hear that in here," Dean commented, pointing at his box of cassette tapes.

"Y'know, I've got an adapter for thisso it playsthrough tape decks," Angela commented.

"Really?" Sam asked. "How does that work, exactly?" He smirked at Dean, who sneered in return. It was obvious that his brother was trying to get on his nerves as much as possible.

Angela rummaged through her bag and took out what looked like a cassette tape with a wire sticking out of one end. She plugged the wire into her iPod and stuck the cassette into the tape deck. "Voila."

"Just like that?" Sam asked, observing the adapter. "Sweet."

"Isn't it?" Angela replied. She hit the play button, and the sound of electric guitars and blistering drums instantly filled the car.

_When I get to the bottom, I go back to the top of the slide_

_Then I stop and I turn and I go for a ride_

_Then I get to the bottom and I see you again_

_Yeah yeah yeah…_

Dean looked a bit puzzled when he heard the song.

"What?" Angela asked.

"I'm just surprised you're not an emo drone," Dean commented.

Angela made a gagging noise. "_Please_. I hate that crap. The closest thing to that that I'll listen to is My Chemical Romance, and that's only because they're home-boys."

"Huh?" Dean asked, entirely puzzled.

"It means they're from New Jersey," Angela replied. "Now can we stop talking and enjoy The Beatles?"

_Do you, don't you want me to love you?_

_I'm comin' down fast, but I'm miles above you…_

"I'd rather here the Mötley Crüe version…" Dean muttered.

Angela looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"He's a metalhead," Sam advised.

"_Oh…_" Angela said. "You have a_ lot_ to learn, my friend."

"Great," Dean mumbled, rolling his eyes.

_Tell me, tell me, tell me the answer_

_You may be a lover, but you ain't no dancer_

_Helter Skelter_

_Helter Skelter_

_Helter Skelter…_

A/N: More to come! I know it might sound stupid to have a girl tag along, just a few weeks after the episode where Sarah refused to tag along with Sam and Dean... but I've had this idea in my head a while before that, honest. Just wondering, did anyone get the slight in-joke about the "blistering drums"? At the end of Helter Skelter, the Beatles' drummer Ringo Starr shouts out, "I've got blisters on my fingers!" so I just put that in there as a stupid little thing. :)


	6. I'm With The Band

A/N: Thank god fanfiction is back up! I was starting to freak out- one time the website rejected ME personally, and I couldn't update my fic for a whole month! So you may be wondering how I have filled the void left by fanfiction in these past few days... well, I've been wasting my mind away watching this: http/ www. youtube. com/ watch?vYg0cvO09jsM ...I can't stop laughing at it. It's the oddest thing I've ever seen. (Sorry the url is spaced- fanfiction won't put in urls if they're regular-spaced.)

Anyway, chapters 5 and 6 were supposed to have a bit of a time lapse, so it doesn't hurt the fic much that it wasn't updated as soon as it could have been. These next two chapters take place a month or so after Angela first joined Sam & Dean... they're basically filler ones, like a random ghost hunt. I'm not going to write every single thing they investigate when it's unimportant to the plot and it would get boring to read. (Plus, I don't have that many ideas! lol) These two chapters are just something I thought of randomly to put in- might not be as good as the rest of the story, but whatever.

Mediatorsk: My loyal reviewer has returned :) Sorry I made you forget about your friend lol. Yeah, you can tell her it's my fault. Nice idea for the story name... but as I said, it goes on past the Jersey Devil, so it wouldn't really work out. Thanks for the input though!

historylover: Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one to know those silly little trivial facts. :P

CHAPTER SIX – I'M WITH THE BAND

"What else do you have?" Sam asked, searching through Angela's iPod.

"I've had enough of this. I'm turning on the radio," Dean interrupted.

"Hey, you said I had some good music," Angela reminded.

"Yeah, but you haven't played any of it."

"I'm enjoying it," Sam said.

"Well of course you're enjoying it; you just want to torture me."

"I guess it's working then," Sam grinned.

"I swear, once we get into town, I'm leaving you guys there."

"Fine with me," Angela said. "But remember, you would've died back in Ohio if I wasn't there."

It _was_ true. Sam had been right about her being a good source of information. But after over a month of traveling around with her, Dean was ready to crack. Sam continued to insist that if Angela was Dean's type, they would get along fine. He just wasn't giving her a chance. The Winchester brothers weren't agreeing on much lately.

……………………………………………………

They parked the car on a residential street and got out.

"So who are we looking for?" Sam asked.

"Thomas Gerald. Lives at 613 Preston Lane, claims to be haunted by a poltergeist," Dean reiterated.

"Well, there's the house," Angela said as she spotted it. "How do we approach him?"

"We should probably just tell him what we really do," Sam reasoned.

They walked up and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Thomas Gerald asked as he answered it.

"Um, hi, Mr. Gerald. We're, uh, ghost hunters," Sam introduced. "We've heard you've got a poltergeist."

"That's right," Thomas nodded.

"We were wondering if maybe we could take a look around," Dean said.

"Alright," Mr. Gerald agreed. They stepped in, glad that for once they'd found someone who was easy to get past.

"When did you first think there was something here?" Angela asked.

"About six weeks ago. Clothes started pouring out of the closet in my daughter's room. Just flying around, like a giant fan was in there or something. I thought it was the weirdest thing I would ever see."

"But it wasn't?" Dean asked.

"No. That was only the beginning of it. Pretty soon, other stuff started flying around, too. But this time it looked like someone was throwing them. Almost every photograph I have doesn't have a frame anymore because they're all broken. There was even one picture of my old band that landed in the fire."

"Your band?" Angela asked.

"It was just a local thing, and a long time ago. But around here, we were pretty popular."

"With poltergeists, there's usually a connection to the person they haunt. Do you have any idea what that connection could be?" Sam asked.

"That was what I was just about to get to. You see, all the other pictures that have been tossed around have my daughter Rebecca in them. She always wanted a band of her own. She would practice day and night, learning how to play the guitar. But I didn't let her start anything."

"Why not?" Angela asked.

"Even if my band was local, it didn't mean that we didn't live like rock stars. It's a dangerous world, music. I just didn't want to see my little girl in that kind of mess. She ended up going to college like everyone else, and now she works somewhere in Minneapolis. Hasn't talked to me six years."

"Mr. Gerald, by definition, a poltergeist is a ghost. If your daughter had a grudge against you, she would have to be dead in order to do anything like this," Sam explained.

"Oh, I don't think it's her," Mr. Gerald replied. "She had this boyfriend… his name was Jack. He already had a band. Rebecca wanted to join, but I wouldn't let her. Jack got pretty angry. He even shouted at me about it. I could tell he hated me when he finally left town, and Rebecca wasn't too happy, either. They loved each other. But I'm glad I didn't let her go with him- he died about a year ago. Drug overdose."

"So you think his spirit is paying you back for not letting Rebecca join the band?" Dean asked.

"Exactly. Look, just tell me how to get him to leave me alone."

"Well, different things can be done, depending on the kind of spirit," Angela began. "In your case, I don't think ignoring him would work. He wants you to feel sorry for what you've done, and he's gonna make sure you know it."

"Are we going to have to do one of those séance things?" Thomas asked.

"I hope not," Dean commented. He hated them.

Suddenly, a chair flew across the room. It barely missed the group as they ducked to avoid it. Dean went over to examine the chair where it had landed, but before he got the chance, he was inexplicably thrown off his feet and into the nearby closet. Everyone ran over, and as Sam opened the door to free his brother, a dresser slid across the room to pin them all into the corner. It wouldn't budge, even as all four of them tried to push it. Now, all they could do was sit huddled in the corner as numerous projectiles began to fly around.

"Dammit!" Dean exclaimed. "What is it with ghosts and dressers?"

"What do we do now?" Mr. Gerald asked frantically.

"I say give it what it wants!" Sam advised.

"But _what_ does it want?" Mr. Gerald asked. "I don't know!"

As if on command, a picture of Rebecca Gerald flew across the room and hovered above their heads. Then, an eerie voice coming from nowhere croaked out, "_you ruined her dreams_!"

"Yes, I know!" Thomas replied frantically. "I'm sorry!"

"_Give them back_," the spirit demanded.

"Alright, alright, I will!" Mr. Gerald agreed. He looked over at the closet and grabbed his guitar out of it. "I'll send this to her. How's that?" No answer came from the ghost. "Look, maybe she would've been alright out there. Rebecca has a good head on her shoulders. I was only trying to protect her. But maybe… I should've let her live her life."

Upon that confession, everything stopped. The last thing to happen was a knife that flew across the room and stuck into the wall just above their heads. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief once they were sure that it was over.

"One…" Sam started.

"Two," Angela continued.

"Three," Dean finished. They kicked the bureau out of the way enough so everyone could move out of the corner. The entire room looked decimated, with broken objects and pieces of furniture scattered everywhere on the floor.

"As long as that guitar gets to your daughter, I don't think you'll have any more problems," Angela hoped.

"Thank you three so much," Mr. Gerald said honestly. He saw the cuts and bruises each of them possessed. "I assume you'll need some first aid."

A/N: I don't think it's one of my best, but whatever. What do you think? Review! (And stay tuned!)


	7. All You Need Is Love

A/N: This is just a silly little random chapter that I thought up. It might be a little OOC (out of character, for those who are new to fanfiction), but I couldn't resist writing it. The song is "All You Need Is Love" by The Beatles.

VisionGurl: I love it when people speculate! But obviously, I can't answer you... you'll just have to wait and find out:)

CHAPTER SEVEN – ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE

After cleaning Mr. Gerald out of bandages and peroxide, the trio planned to get back in the Impala and continue on to the next city, wherever it might be.

"I just want to thank you again," Thomas said as they left the house. "And I was wondering… could you maybe give this to Rebecca, if you're going that way?" He handed Angela the guitar.

"Sure. Where does she live?" she asked.

"I have her address written down here," Mr. Gerald answered, handing Angela a slip of paper. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it," Sam said. He started towards the car, Dean and Angela in tow.

"That was a short one," Angela commented as they drove off.

"We don't always have epic adventures," Sam reminded.

"Right. Well, looks like the next stop is Minneapolis," Angela continued. "There should be a lot of paranormal activity in a place that big."

"Yeah, but we're not exactly gonna go unnoticed if we start shooting up a place in there," Dean reminded. "I don't think we should try anything in a big city unless there's some sort of New York blackout or we absolutely have to."

"Oh c'mon, where's your sense of adventure?" Angela joked. She opened the guitar case.

"Don't tell me you're taking that guitar out," Dean groaned.

"Why not?" Angela asked.

"We could've just died. Don't you think music is a little inappropriate?"

"What else is new? We almost die a lot. Cheer up, Dean. You know, you should never go to bed angry."

Dean rolled his eyes at her advice as she started strumming the guitar. Just when he'd hoped that maybe it was just going to be an instrumental, she started singing.

"There's nothing you can do that can't be done. There's nothing you can sing that can't be sung. Nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game. It's easy. Nothing you can make that can't be made. Nothing you can save that can't be saved. Nothing you can do, but you can learn how to be in time. It's easy… everybody! All you need is love…"

By this time, Sam had joined in, too. They finished the chorus together. "All you need is love. All you need is love, love. And love is all you need. C'mon, Dean!" Sam teased.

"No…" Dean said angrily.

Sam and Angela continued with the second verse. "There's nothing you can know that isn't known. Nothing you can see that isn't shown. Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be. It's easy…"

Although reluctant, Dean started to mumble along to the chorus. "All you need is love. All you need is love. All you need is love. And love is all you need."

"That's it, Dean!" Sam smirked.

"Shut up," Dean demanded, but they all continued to sing regardless.

"All you need is love. All you need is love. All you need is love. And love is all you need. Love is all you need. Love is all you need…"

"She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Angela shouted at the end. "Alright! Any requests?"

"_Please_ tell me it's less than an hour until we hit Minneapolis," Dean hoped.

A/N: Hopefully you guys didn't hate that one too much lol. Next one is good, I promise!


	8. A Friend

A/N: I seem to be updating this one rather quickly... maybe I should slow it down to give you guys all a break lol. But I just had to post this chapter, I love the way it came out. There's another time lapse between this chapter and the last one, this is like two months or so later. The songs used are "Alabama Song" by The Doors and "Waiting On A Friend" by The Rolling Stones. I know the chapter says they're in Tennesee, not Alabama, but I didn't want to go too literal with the song lol.

Mediatorsk: Muahahaha! Do you get a song stuck in your head every time you read one of my fics? lol. And I can relate with the hectic week thing... we have this giant oral presentation to do, and I have to present on the FIRST day! I just know it's gonna suck.

I'd just like to inform all you guys, I know 57 people read the last chapter... where are all the reviews? Don't be shy!

CHAPTER EIGHT – A FRIEND

_Well, show me the way  
To the next whiskey bar  
Oh, don't ask why  
Oh, don't ask why_

"Are we sure there's a bar around here?" Dean asked again as they drove along yet another endless dirt road.

"We're in _Tennessee_. Every other song that comes out of this state has the word 'whiskey' in it," Angela commented.

_For if we don't find  
The next whiskey bar  
I tell you we must die  
I tell you we must die  
I tell you, I tell you, I tell you we must die..._

"Over there," Sam pointed when he finally spotted its lights peeping through the trees. They pulled in the makeshift dirt parking lot and got out.

"Just remember, we have no idea where the nearest motel is. I don't wanna drive around for miles with a couple of annoying drunks," Dean warned.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Sam said, rolling his eyes. "Judging by the crowd in there, I think we're going to be doing more dancing than drinking."

_Oh, moon of Alabama  
We now must say goodbye  
We've lost our good ol' mama  
And must have whiskey, oh, you know why_

They headed in. This was a sort of "celebration party" they'd decided to have after getting rid of their latest supernatural entity. In reality, it had just been so nerve-wrackingly life or death that once they had won, the first thought on everyone's mind was 'I need a drink.' Not too keen on country music, all three of them headed straight for the bar.

"See anything you like?" Dean asked Sam once they'd been served some beers.

"Well, I was thinking about her, at the end of the bar," Sam replied.

"Nice. Go for it," Dean said. "What the hell are you doing hanging out with us losers if she's over there?"

Sam laughed. "What about you, Angie?"

"Eh. I dunno."

"Hey, take a chance for once," Sam grinned, putting his arm around her.

"Are you drunk already?" she asked.

"Maybe," he replied, leaving to go talk to the girl at the end of the bar.

"Sam's not too good at holding his liquor," Dean advised.

"Thanks for the warning," Angela replied. "I'm surprised you're not going after anyone, Dean."

"You never know with country girls," he commented. "They might look nice, but then once they open their mouths, they either have all of their teeth or none."

Angela laughed. "So, you wanna play some pool or something?"

"I guess…" Dean started. Just then, a girl walked up to him. She looked to be about twenty years old and poured into her skimpy outfit. Appropriately enough, the jukebox at this time was playing "Honky Tonk Badonkadonk."

"Hey," she said, smiling. All of her teeth were in their proper places. "Wanna dance?"

"Uh…" Dean mumbled.

"Unless you're with _her_ or something," the girl said with a very bitchy tone. Angela gave her the I-could-beat-the-shit-out-of-you look, as she knew that the comment was made to make her feel inferior.

"No," Dean answered.

"Alright then. Let's go." The girl dragged him away.

Angela looked around and realized that suddenly she was alone, and she was probably going to be alone for the rest of the night. So rather than stay at the bar, get extremely drunk, and throw up in Dean's car later, she stormed outside. Dean looked over as she left, and instantly had the sinking feeling that it was his fault. He knew he should probably say something…

"Excuse me," he said to the pretty young thing as he left her on the dance floor. "Angela?" he asked as he stepped outside.

She was standing off to the side, looking out at the nearby swamp. "You don't have to come out here, Dean. I know you've got more important things to do inside."

"Look, Angela…"

"I don't want your pity," she said, turning around to face him. She'd obviously been crying. "I'm alone, and I'm always going to be alone. It's fine. I deal with it. But just because I don't look like those girls in there doesn't mean you have to act like you don't even know who I am! Just say you're my friend, Dean. That's what Sam does. …But obviously, you could care less about how you treat people."

Dean hated her ability to make him feel worse and worse by the minute. Now he _really _felt guilty. "I'm sorry," he said. "I do care. I regretted saying that the moment it came out of my mouth. I'm just… I can be _really _stupid sometimes."

Angela sniffled and cracked a smile. "Sometimes?"

"So you can insult me, but I can't insult you?" Dean said with a smirk.

Angela laughed and dried her eyes again.

"Hey," Dean said. He hugged her. "Never go to bed angry, right?"

"Right," she replied. "Thanks, Dean."

"For making an idiot out of myself? Anytime. Are you coming inside?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute," Angela replied.

Dean headed inside. He stood there, thinking. Sam had been right. Angela was easy to get along with, as long as he didn't constantly convince himself that she was a nuisance. In fact, as he thought back on the past few months, she'd been pretty cool to travel with.

"Wanna dance?" another girl asked as she approached Dean.

"No thanks," he answered.

"Suit yourself," she said, walking away.

_Watching girls go passing by  
It ain't the latest thing  
I'm just standing in a doorway  
I'm just trying to make some sense  
Out of these girls passing by  
The tales they tell of men_

_I'm not waiting on a lady  
I'm just waiting on a friend…_

A/N: Review!


	9. Investigating Pyroville

A/N: This is probably the worst chapter title of all the chapter titles I have here. Sorry. But the next one is the BEST. Promise. The song used in this chaper is 'Sweet Rain' by Train... doesn't do much with the story (actually it reminds me of To Kill A Mockingbird for some strange reason), but I was listening to it when I wrote the chapter, so I just randomly put a few lines in there. :) Another random thing: I randomly chose a state for this one and picked a small town there- and I picked the one I did because "Stillwater" was the name of the band in Almost Famous, one of my favorite movies... I'm so nerdy. :P

Mediatorsk: You're so much better with titles than I am!

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: It's terrible to be surrounded by people with opposite tastes in music, isn't it? lol.

CHAPTER NINE – INVESTIGATING PYROVILLE

"F. Scott Fitzgerald," Sam said, faster than Angela could react.

"You beat me to it," she said. They turned their attention back to the TV.

"She became the first Ukrainian woman to win a figure skating gold medal in 1994," Alex Trebek announced.

"Oksana Baiul," Angela answered. She waited for her response to be confirmed. "Right again."

Next question. "The president seen here."

"James Madison," Sam answered.

"You people and your intellect are gonna drive me nuts," Dean said, not looking up from his laptop over on the side of the Oklahoma motel room.

"Well fine, Dean, we'll switch to something more on your level," Sam replied. He grabbed the remote and put on Spongebob Squarepants.

"We've got work to do," Dean muttered, obviously not pleased with the joke.

………………………………………………………

They pulled up to the first site- a business which had burnt down about two months prior to their arrival. Dean instantly got out and walked around to the trunk, where he proceeded to collect the Infrared Thermal Scanner, the EMF, and a weapon for each of them.

"If this is the first place that burnt down in a string of them, don't you think it'll be dry by now?" Sam asked. "I say we should check out the most recently hit place."

"One problem with that, Sammy- the police won't let anyone near it yet," Dean explained.

"We've dressed up like cops before," Sam reminded.

"Well, this place was closest. And it'll be prettyinaccurateif weuse a Thermal Scanner in a place that just burnt down, don't you think? Plus, if we find cold spots here, then it means the latest place has to be riddled with them," Dean pointed out. "C'mon." They approached the rubble.

"Man, I hope there's a Laundromat around somewhere," Angela muttered when she saw how much ash was sticking to their jeans. Everything was so charred that they could barely make out what used to be desks, or walls, or computers…

"Whoa…" Sam exclaimed as he stopped walking.

"What is it?" Angela asked.

"There's a _huge_ jump on the EMF here," Sam explained. "What did the police list the official cause of the fire as?"

"Arson," Dean answered. "But they never caught anyone."

"That could explain the cigarette right here," Sam said, looking down at the pile of rubble. "But how could anyone start this big a fire with just a cigarette? And why isn't it burnt to a crisp like everything else?"

"That's the kind of unusual thing that might set off the EMF," Dean commented.

"Why would a spirit want to burn something down?" Angela wondered. "Especially if there wasn't anyone inside at the time. The only person this hurt was the owner."

"Well then, maybe it had a grudge against the owner," Sam suggested. "We should probably ask him some questions."

_Sweet Rain_

_Wet my memory_

_Sweet Rain_

_Come on down on me…_

………………………………………………………

Angela rang the doorbell. A woman came to answer it.

"We'd like to speak to Mr. Chapman if he's free," Sam stated.

"I'll get him," the woman replied. She walked off, and soon a man came back in her place.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Uh, we're reporters from the newspaper up in Stillwater," Dean said. "If you have some time, we'd like to interview you about the fire in your office building."

"They need three reporters for the same story?" Mr. Chapman asked.

"Slow news day," Sam replied.

"I thought you already ran a story about my office," Mr. Chapman remembered.

"Well, yes, but in light of the five other arson cases, we're doing an article about the possible relationship between them," Angela explained.

"You think that all these fires were set by the same person?"

"Well,this isa small town," Dean said. "The only other logical explanation is that there's a group of people working together."

"Right…" Mr. Chapman mumbled. "Come in."

……………………………………………………

"So, do you know anyone in particular who might have wanted to set fire to your business?" Sam asked. "Someone who might've wanted to hurt you personally?"

"Well, I don't have any grudges with anyone I know…" Mr. Chapman started. "But there was this one guy. I didn't mention it to the police because it didn't even occur to me then that he could be linked to the fire. I remember he was in for a job interview he day the place burned down. When I walked in, he was smoking a cigarette, and he had a lighter open. But the weird thing is, it looked like he'd been smoking for a while. And he just left the lighter open, staring at the flame. He put it away when I interviewed him, but he was a really weird guy. I didn't like him at all. Plus, we had like, five other people come in for interviews that day. I told him that he probably wouldn't be needed. He just left, but about a week ago, my secretary told me that on the way out, he told her that we should have more fire extinguishers in the place."

"What's his name?" Dean asked.

"Mark Richard. I have no idea where he lives, though. If my secretary had told me what he'd said earlier, I definitely would've called the police on him. But if this is gonna be in the Stillwater Press, I guess I won't have to."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Chapman," Dean said, getting up from the couch.

"You don't need to ask me anything else?" he asked, perplexed at the short interview.

"You've told us all we need to know," Dean replied. They left.

……………………………………………………

"So this Mark Richard guy, you think he's the one behind all of these fires?" Sam asked Dean as they drove on to the site of another arson.

"It makes sense," Angela commented from the back seat. "Maybe this is just some guy who was angry about not getting hired. It might not be supernatural at all."

"Then what about the EMF jump?" Sam asked. "Isn't it weird that it was right over a cigarette, one which I might add was sitting on a pile of ash but was only burnt at the tip?"

Dean stopped the car. "You're right. There is something weird involved here. But I don't think going to five other arson sites is going to tell us anything more." He got out and walked over to a telephone booth.

"What is he doing?" Angela asked. Dean started flipping through the phone book. He ripped out a page and returned to the car.

"Mark Richard," he said as he got back in. He showed Sam the phone book page. "Lives just a few blocks away from here, if I'm reading this correctly." He started driving.

"So, how are we gonna deal with this one?" Angela asked.

"I dunno," Sam said. "If this _is_ connected to anything paranormal, he might be pyrokinetic."

"So he can conjure and control fire," Angela inferred. "Or just control it, depending on the level of his ability."

"We don't happen to have a fire extinguisher in here, do we?" Dean asked.

A/N: This gets better next chapter. :) Review!


	10. Great Balls Of Fire!

A/N: This is the _best_ chapter title of all the chapter titles in this story. It's the only one I didn't have to think too hard about, and plus, it's funny!

Mediatorsk: Well, if you don't like short chapters, you're not gonna like this one...

CHAPTER TEN – GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!

Dean knocked hard on Mark Richard's door. He opened it about thirty seconds later.

"Jeez, what's so important-" he started, but Dean stopped him by holding up a fake FBI badge.

"We're federal officers," he said. "We'd like to ask you some questions."

Mark was silent for a minute. "Come in," he finally agreed.

"I don't like this, Dean…" Sam whispered to his brother as they walked through the front door.

Mark Richard led them into his living room. The first thing they noticed was a roaring fire in the hearth nearby. They all sat down warily on the couches.

"So, what would you like to ask me?" Mark asked. His voice had a creepy air to it. He was talking like a monotone Mr. Rodgers.

"Uh, well, as you're probably aware, there have been a series of arson cases in the area over the last two months," Sam began.

"Yes…" Mark replied, still speaking in that creepy tone.

"We've received an anonymous tip that you may be the one starting all of these fires," Angela stated.

"Really?" Mark asked. "As I recall, most of those fires were set in a location where the arsonist would've burnt to death before having a chance to get out. But I'm still here. So what makes you think it's me?"

"Well, you see…" Dean started, leaning forward on his seat. "We're not your average federal agents."

"We think maybe there's another way you've been able to set these fires," Sam said. "Like you possess some kind of… ability."

"Ability?" Mark asked, unconvincingly playing dumb.

"Ever heard of pyrokinesis?" Angela asked. Mark titled his head at the word. They all were pretty sure he knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Just tell us why you did it," Sam coaxed.

Mark stared at him. "The office… they didn't hire me. I was perfectly qualified for that job! Morris' house… that guy was always out to get me. The school… all of those teachers gave me bad grades on purpose when I went there…"

"None of those sound like legitimate reasons to burn a place!" Angela burst out. "I think you just enjoy abusing the power you have."

Mark turned to her, his stare suddenly very sinister. "Maybe you're right…" He extended his arm over towards the fireplace, and a considerably sized ball of flame flew out and hovered by him. All three of them got up. "It _is_ quite satisfying to know how to control fire." Mark gestured, and the ball was sent flying at the three. They scattered, and it hit the wall.

Sam had tripped and fallen to the floor, and before he could get up, Mark placed a foot on his throat. "If you move, I'll strangle you," he threatened. Mark turned to the spot on the wall that was now burning, and called the flames back from it. They instantly returned to their familiar ball. He then looked over at the fireplace, and the rest of the fire shot out to join him. He moved his hand a bit, and seemingly with great ease, they transformed into a man made entirely of flames. Mark controlled it to walk towards Angela. Dean, knowing the only thing that would save them, ran out of the room. Meanwhile, Angela was slowly being backed into a corner.

"Angie!" Sam shouted. Mark pressed down harder on his neck.

Angela could feel the flames getting hotter and hotter as they drew closer. The fact that it looked like a person was even more terrifying. Soon, the figure was so close that her skin could barely take it. She was in pain. As she saw the flame man reach out his hands, she knew he was going to burn her. Out of fear, she froze. The only thing she could do was shut her eyes and scream.

A/N: Cliffhangers! Muahaha! Review!


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: I don't know if "chapter eleven" is a term used in other countries, so I'll explain it so people won't wonder why I decided to call chapter eleven Chapter Eleven. You see, there's a thing called "chapter eleven bankruptcy," so Chapter Eleven is a term usually used to mean "starting over" or something of the like. Don't know if that was a pointless blurb or not, but whatever. :) The song used in this chapter is "Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own" by U2.

Mediatorsk: Yes, the peasants are rising up against the Cliffhanger Queen... man that sounded dumb. :P

erica222: Yay, another review! Really, you don't know how happy I am that you reviewed...I was almost starting to think that only one person cared about this story. So, thanks:)

CHAPTER ELEVEN – "CHAPTER ELEVEN"

Suddenly, she heard a noise, one that didn't sound like flames crackling. Angela opened her eyes to find Dean standing there, a bucket in his hands and a puddle of water at his feet. Of course. It was the only logical solution. Now they just had to hope that Mark Richard didn't have the ability to conjure fire as well.

"You _had _to ruin it," Mark said, storming over to Dean, who instantly gave him the right hook. Mark stood there stunned for a second, but then clenched his fists. He was willing to fight it out. That was when he noticed Sam coming up behind him. Knowing that he was outnumbered, he ran. The one thing he had that they didn't was speed, but Sam started after him anyway.

"Sam, it's not worth it," Dean said, stopping his brother. "We'll call the cops tonight. They'll stakeout the place. He'll have to come back home at some point."

"And when he does?" Sam asked.

"Well, that's what we're here for," Dean replied.

"Angie," Sam said, turning his attention to her. "Are you okay?"

She was still standing there wide-eyed, apparently traumatized by her near death encounter. She managed to nod.

"C'mon," Dean said. He touched her arm, and instantly pulled his hand away. "You're burning up!" he exclaimed.

Sam went over to look at her. "You don't look too damaged, though. We'll get some ice and aloe back at the motel." He touched her skin. "A _lot_ of ice."

"You're lucky you only have first-degree burns," Dean said as he led her out of the house. "You could've died."

"I know," Angela said. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

…………………………………………

Angela sat by the motel's pool, aimlessly gazing at the murky water. It was the middle of the night, but it wasn't cold. She couldn't sleep.

Dean couldn't either. When he noticed that Angela wasn't in the room, he'd come out to see what was going on.

"You okay?" he asked her as he walked over.

"Yeah…" Angela replied. "It's just that thing today. It scared the crap out of me."

"I noticed," Dean replied. "But remember, Mark can't do anything unless there's a fire nearby. And he doesn't know where we are. You're safe here."

"I know…" Angela trailed off. Clearly, she wasn't completely convinced. "God, did you see that thing when it was walking towards me? I was staring death in the face, I just knew it. I've never been so scared…" her voice began to break, and a few tears escaped her eyes.

_Tough_

_You think you've got the stuff_

_You're tellin' me and everyone_

_You're hard enough_

_You don't have to put up a fight_

_You don't have to always be right_

_Let me take some of the punches_

_For you tonight_

Dean put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you're okay. It could've been worse, believe me. This job-"

"That's what I'm worried about," Angela interrupted. "Up until now, I've been okay… but what happened today made me realize just how wrong I am for something like this."

"What are you talking about? You're great."

"Only because you guys are there to save me. I could never do this on my own. I mean, I wanted a change in my routine, but maybe this was too drastic. It's really starting to scare me. …I'm thinking about going back to Jersey."

"What? You don't have to do that," Dean ensured. "You're fine here, really, you are. And like you said, you have us…"

"Dean Winchester, are you trying to get me to change my mind?" Angela asked.

"Uh… well… I care about you, if that's what you mean. And you wouldn't believe how boring it gets out here with just Sam and me."

"Sam and I," Angela smirked.

"_Whatever_," Dean rolled his eyes.

They were silent for a minute.

"I care about you too, Dean," Angela said. She smiled at him, looking into his eyes. He looked back. Slowly, they started to move closer and closer to each other, until… they jumped.

Angela's cell phone had rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Dad? Why are you call-? What? I-Is she okay? …Alright. Alright. I'll be home as soon as I can. Bye, Dad. Love you." She hung up.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"My mom's in the hospital," Angela replied nervously. "She's got some kind of virus, and they don't know if she's gonna make it. I have to get the next Red-Eye out of here."

"There's an airport about twenty minutes away," Dean said. "I'll drive you."

………………………………………………………

The black Impala pulled up to the curb and stopped. Dean and Angela got out and walked around to the trunk.

Dean opened it. "Good luck. I hope your mom's okay."

"Me too," Angela replied as she gathered her bags. "Thanks for the ride." She started to walk away, but only got about five feet.

"Angela?" Dean asked.

She stopped and turned around. "What?"

He walked up to her. "When am I gonna see you again?"

"I dunno, Dean," she answered.

"Oh." And out of nowhere, he kissed her. "Bye, Angie."

"Bye, Dean." She nodded and walked away.

………………………………………………………………

Dean stared at the median in the road ahead as he drove back to the motel, trying to figure out what had just happened. Did he like _Angela_? She wasn't really his type. Okay, she wasn't his type at all. But then again, usually his type consisted of supermodel-like girls who were only good for a little fun. Maybe Angela was teaching him something…

He wondered if maybe he'd kissed her out of impulse, or maybe even pity. Dean knew how Angela hated people pitying her, so he hoped that wasn't the reason why. He hoped even more that if it was, she didn't notice.

Dean convinced himself that it was stupid to be thinking about this so deeply. Angela had probably thought nothing of it when he'd kissed her. By now, she'd most likely forgotten that it had even happened. He tried to distract his mind by focusing on the road.

A/N: That little exposition at the end was originally supposed to be in the next chapter, but I changed my mind. Still not completely sure if it works, but I just thought this chapter ended too abruptly.


	12. Late Realization

A/N: Filler chapter here... sort of. You'll see. As for the chapter title, I swear I'm not trying to make a stupid take-off of the Kanye West album... but it looks like that, doesn't it? Dang. ...Anyway, the song used is "You're My Best Friend" by Queen.

Mediatorsk: Glad you enjoyed the exposition, Your Majesty... hee hee, this is fun. :)

erica222: You'll see...

VisionGurl: Yours is exactly the reaction I was hoping for when I wrote that chapter. :)

CHAPTER TWELVE – LATE REALIZATION

As Dean pulled back into the motel parking lot, Sam came out to meet him.

"Where did you go?" he asked. "Where's Angie?"

"Her mom's sick. I drove her to the airport," Dean explained.

"So… she's gone?"

"Yeah."

"When's she coming back?"

"She doesn't know."

"Oh." Sam noticed the odd expression on his brother's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. C'mon, we've got a job to do."

………………………………………………………………

"Crap. This was my favorite jacket," Sam complained, taking it off. The back of it bore charred bits and dry power from the fire extinguisher that Dean had used to save him.

"Hey, be happy your skin's not as burnt as that thing," Dean reminded. They'd barely been able to turn Mark into the police (powerless) without getting scorched. "There's another one in the backseat."

Sam leaned over and rummaged through all the junk, finally re-surfacing with a jacket and a small container. "Angie forgot one of her tapes," he said.

"I didn't know she'd brought anything besides her iPod..." Dean commented. "Let me see that," He took it from his brother. "_A Night At The Opera?_ You'd think a Jersey Girl would have Bon Jovi…" he read more of the case. "I didn't think you could get this one on cassette."

"Maybe it's pirated," Sam concluded, taking it back. "Anyway, we've gotta listen to Bohemian Rhapsody."

"Why?"

"Haven't you seen Wayne's World?"

"I'm _not_ headbanging. Or singing," Dean asserted.

"Why not? You sang when Angie had that guitar," Sam reminded, popping in the tape. "If you could call that singing."

He _had. _Dean remembered that sing-along. Normally, he would've acted exactly like he was now, refusing under any circumstances to humiliate himself. He'd done it then for a little while, too, but eventually gave in. Angela just had that sort of affect. Or maybe charisma. Dean had no idea what word he was looking for. She was the one who'd been the Grammar expert.

"Wrong side of the tape," Sam commented as 'You're My Best Friend' started to play. "Oh well."

"We should probably return this to her," Dean suggested.

"How?" Sam asked. "We don't know her phone number, address, or anything."

And that's when it hit him. Dean realized that he wouldn't just not see her for a while— he wouldn't be able to talk to her, either. Ever since he'd kissed Angela, Dean had been wondering whether he liked her or not. Knowing that he'd have no way to contact her somehow told him the truth. And in a case where you might not ever get to talk to a girl again, realizing you like her only makes things more depressing. Dean stared blanklyat the road aheadas the music played.

_Ooh, I've been wanderin' round_

_Still come back to you_

_Rain or shine, you've stood by me, girl_

_I'm happy at home_

_You're my best friend_

A/N: I know that song is in the middle of the album and probably couldn't start off any side to a cassette... but whatever, it worked.


	13. Welcome Back, Winchesters

A/N: Opposite of last chapter's title totally not being a rip off of something, this is. A bad rip off of Welcome Back, Kotter. I told you I can't do chapter titles. And next one's even worse... anyway, I decided to update so quickly because this is another filler chapter, and I figured you guys would be mad if you waited a long time for a new chapter and just got a little short one.

However, there is supposed to be a large time lapse between this chapter and the last one. A year's time, in fact. I have a habit of writing fictions to span over a show's entire series. :P

Mediatorsk: Yeah, guys can be pretty dumb sometimes...

erica222: Soon enough update for ya:)

VisionGurl: Yay, I'm creating suspense! I love it... :)

Professor Simms: It doesn't matter how long your review was- just that you reviewed. Thanks!

Does Colorado have Fuddruckers? Or are they just an east coast thing? Well, whatever, I'm not changing it. :P

CHAPTER THIRTEEN – WELCOME BACK, WINCHESTERS

Dean read over the article once again, and bookmarked the webpage. Bingo.

"What did you find?" Sam asked as he returned to the table with his tray. They were sitting in a Fuddruckers somewhere, looking completely out of place with their laptop right on the table. But this happened to be the only place around where they could tap into an internet signal.

"I think we're heading back to New Jersey, Sammy," Dean replied.

"New Jersey? We're in Colorado! Isn't there anything closer? You know how expensive gas is."

"Yeah, but it's cheaper on the east coast," Dean reminded.

"So that's really the only thing you could find?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Dean lied. In reality, he'd just gravitated to this particular article because it meant that he had a chance to see Angela again.

"Fine," Sam agreed. "So, what are we dealing with?"

"Ever heard of the Hookerman?"

"You mean the _Hook_ Man? I thought we took care of him already," Sam commented.

"No, this one's different. It's a local legend. Apparently, there's this railroad that's been out of service since the 70s, but some time back in the early 1900s, a worker got killed by a train. Ever since, people claim that if you go there at night, you'll see a bright light coming closer and closer to you. The way it moves, it looks like a lantern someone's carrying. But no one's there. Right before the light gets up to you, it disappears. And then when you think that it might've been a firefly or something, it _re-appears_ behind you. And to top it off, you can hear footsteps, too. So basically, there's someone or something walking down the railroad, and they walk right past you without you even knowing."

Sam just looked at him. "And we're going after this _why_? It sounds harmless."

"That's what I'm getting to," Dean continued. "There were no early reports of it, but now, people are saying that if they see the Hookerman's Light, they'll have some kind of mishap later. Usually like a car accident, and it happens within a month of seeing the light."

"You think the ghost of the worker wants other people to die the way he did, for revenge?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. That's what we have to figure out," Dean said. "That and why he's called the Hookerman. I have no idea about that one, either."

"Dean, are you sure you want to risk your car getting crashed into?" Sam asked. "How fatal are these accidents, anyway?"

Dean paused, with no idea for an answer. "We'll find out more when we get there."

…………………………………………………

Dean shook his brother awake. "Greetings from Asbury Park, Sammy," he said.

"Are we there?" Sam asked, sitting up.

"We've just crossed over from Pennsylvania," Dean replied.

"Dean, why do you always wake me up early?" Sam groaned.

"Because I need you to look at this map and tell me what exit to get off on," Dean answered, shoving the map at Sam.

"What's the name of the town?"

"There's been sightings all over the Central Railroad System… wherever that is. But from what I've read, it's most prevalent in a place called Flanders."

Sam examined the map. "Dude, you wanna be going north."

"Are you serious?" Dean sighed, as he knew they were headed south. "Dammit. I thought going through Philly was going to be the worst part of driving."

"You went through Philadelphia?" Sam asked. "Did you at least get me a cheesesteak?"

"It's on the back seat," Dean mumbled in reply. "You really need to stay awake more often."

"Be happy I'm _sleeping_ now," Sam reminded as he reached over to retrieve his hoagie. They could both recall when memories of Jess kept him from getting an ordinary night's sleep almost every day. Sam took the cheesesteak out of its wrapper. "You know I don't like onions," he complained when he saw it.

"I forgot, okay? At least I _got_ one for you," Dean snapped.

"What's with you, Dean?"

"Nothing. Just let me figure out how to get us where we're supposed to be." That wasn't really what was bothering him. Once Sam had announced that they needed to be in North Jersey, Dean knew that there was no way they would get to see Angela any time soon. The town she lived in was much further south than where they were going now. Sure, he would brush it off eventually, but it was a little discouraging to not see her for a year, get a chance to, and then not be able to take it.

_I'm empty and aching and I don't know why_

_Counting the cars on the New Jersey Turnpike_

_They've all gone to look for America…_

A/N: Okay, I know, a Simon & Garfunkel song isn't exactly the best choice for Supernatural, but I like it, okay? And plus, it's from Almost Famous. :P

The Hookerman is another one out of New Jersey lore, just less well known than the Jersey Devil... so I hope I'm accurate. :) --Season Finale Spoiler-- I know the unspeakable happened with the Metallicar (that's the growing nickname for Dean's Impala lol) in the season finale, but it's still intact in this fic, alright?


	14. Chance Occurance

A/N: This chapter title was so bad that I forced myself to change it... the new one's not that much better, but it's still an improvement, trust me. Random note on the comment Sam makes about diners- New Jersey actually has more diners than any other state in the whole country. So ha! Bow down before the power of our amazing burgers, fries, and gyros! (Pronouced "jy-roah," thank you very much. Stupid Arby's commercial calling it a "gear-oh"... that's just an insult.)

Mediatorsk: Ha ha, Fuddruckers... it's a chain of buger restaurants, just healthier than MacDonald's. And I know, the name is really bad. It's gotten to the point where people have started saying "Oh, Fuddrucker!" instead of "Oh, f--k!" lol. But you wanna talk _real_ bad names? There's a county in New Jersey called Middlesex. What the hell?

erica222: I'm glad you thought the chapter was good... I had been having some worries about it's quality.

VisionGurl: Everyone seems to be commenting on how it's been a whole year lol. I can't help it, I span fics by nature :P

CHAPTER FOURTEEN – CHANCE OCCURANCE

"I hope wherever this railroad is is more rural," Dean commented as he looked around from the parking lot. "There are way too many people in this town for us to go unnoticed."

"I'm sure they're used to people trying to find the Hookerman," Sam pointed out. "And plus, I think the more people in a town, the _less_ we'll be noticed."

"You've got a point," Dean replied. "C'mon, I'm starving." He headed towards the restaurant.

"Is there anywhere in this state to eat that's _not_ a diner?" Sam commented, following behind.

They walked in and were seated. It didn't take them long to choose what to eat. In fact, they didn't even bother to look at the menus. Every diner serves cheeseburgers. Dean let his eyes wander. He got halfway around the room before he had to stop and blink to check if he was hallucinating.

"Sam, look over there and tell me if I'm seeing things," he instructed.

Sam turned around in his seat to look at the waitress Dean had pointed to. "_Angie?_" he asked in disbelief.

She looked over immediately at the sound of her name. "Sam? Dean?" Angela rushed over and hugged them both. "I haven't seen you guys in like, a year! What are you doing here?"

"We were gonna ask you the same question," Dean replied.

"Oh, right. This is a pretty big change of scenery for me, isn't it? But hey, when Igot home, I crashed at my parent's house a few blocks away, and it just stuck."

"You're living at home?" Sam asked.

"Hey, I've got nowhere else to go."

"You… you know you're always welcome back with us, right?" Dean asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah. But trust me, it isn't worth the fear. You don't know how long it took me to get up the courage just to walk into my own parents' basement," Angela laughed.

"So... how did everything work out with your mom?" Sam asked hesistantly. He didn't know what nerves he could be touching upon by saying that.

"Well, she was pretty bad when I got here, but miraculously, she's okay now. We were all really scared there for a while."

"That's good," Sam replied.

"Yeah. So, why _are_ you guys here?"

"The Hookerman," Dean answered.

Angela just laughed. "You're gonna try to go after _him_, too? First off, you want to be in Chester. It's a little southeast of here. All the other places have had the railroad tracks removed already. They're hiking trails now."

"Thanks for info," Sam said. "You sure you don't wanna go with us, just for this one?"

"See the Hookerman's Light? Hell no," Angela denounced.

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked.

"Don't tell me you're short on info for this one, too. It's just way too creepy for me. Plus, some people say the Hookerman attacks you."

"In what way?" Dean asked. "Car crash, gunshot, knife wound… what?"

"I dunno. It varies depending on who's telling the story," Angela replied. "Classic urban legend."

"Why _do _they call him the Hookerman, anyway?" Sam asked.

"That's what they used to call the workers who would hitch railroad cars together with their bare hands," Angela informed.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sam asked.

"How do you think this guy died? Tons of workers used to lose their arms through that. Some versions of the legend say that the Hookerman isn't really there holding the lantern- it's just his arm, floating along."

"Any idea who the Hookerman is supposed to be the ghost of?" Dean asked.

"There's one guy people talk about, Peter Striker. He was a Hookerman who died on the job in… I think 1908."

"Alright. Thanks," Dean nodded. "If we have to find and destroy every unearthed rail from this system, I swear I'm gonna kill someone…"

"You're the one who wanted to investigate this legend in the first place," Sam reminded.

Angela laughed. "Just like old days."

"Angie, if you need to get back to your shift…" Sam started.

"Actually, I'm done for the night," she interrupted.

"Well in that case, sit. Eat."

…………………………………………………

"Thanks for the ride," Angela waved to Sam and Dean as she got out of the car and walked up to her house.

"Dean, if you have any theories on the Hookerman, say them now, because once we get in a motel room, I'm going straight to sleep," Sam said groggily.

Dean looked at the car's clock. 12:15 AM. "This would probably be the perfect time to go check out the railroad."

"What? No way! We've barely even researched this! We could get killed out there for all we know! I say we get some sleep, wait until morning, and then start our investigation," Sam argued.

"Fine…" Dean agreed. "But I hate wasting a perfectly good night." What he really wanted to do was turn the car around and go talk to Angela. He'd been on the verge of saying something all night. It was only a chance occurrence that they'd even met up, and just because he knew where she lived for now didn't mean she was staying there. If he was going say anything to her, he would have to do it at some time during their investigation… and one thing's for sure, it was gonna be awkward.

A/N: I know I have a reputation for short chapters... sorry. Next one's gonna be long though:)


	15. Something Real

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I had a kind of crazy weekend... And just a heads up, my computer's going kinda weird right now... it says I have to insert the Windows XP Service Pack disc, so that can't be good. So, I'm going to try and fix it... I might not be on for a while, depending on the sucess. Wish me luck!

Well anyway, to hold you over, here's that really long chapter I promised you! The songs used are "Enter Sandman" by Metallica and"Warning Sign" by Coldplay... I totally recommend listening to the latter while you read that part, it fits perfectly. :)

Mediatorsk: Haha, I love weird town names. But here's the best one of all... Mount Misery, New Jersey. Yep.

VisionGurl: Sorry to keep you hanging in "the suspense!" lol. Can't help it. :P

Oh, and because I'm such a music nerd, Dean's comment about the classic rock station where Angie used to live is true, in my opinion. She was situated somewhere in the area where you'd be able to here 105.7 The Hawk, which is the best classic rock station in NJ, in my opinion... unfortunately I'm too far south and can only get 103.7 The Shark... okay I'll shut up now. :P

...About the music, anyway. Another tidbit: Dean's comment about MythBusters is referring to an actual episode of that show... I remember seeing it and thinking, "wow, they're running out of legends to test." lol.

Last tidbit, I promise! OCD Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. "You're so OCD" is a phrase we use around here. Just so you know. And now, finally, the chapter!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN – SOMETHING REAL

"Anything?" Sam asked Dean as they walked along the railroad tracks, silently scanning.

"Nope," Dean replied.

"This is going nowhere," Sam complained.

"Well if I remember correctly, you were the one who was too much of a pussy to come here last night and just see this dude for yourself!" Dean reminded. A job this tedious and boring was bound to generate some nerves. Lucky, Sam just brushed it off. Winchester sibling rivalries were known to cause anything from a shouting match to a 1,000 mile separation.

"The only fluctuations I can get on the EMF are too small for anything to be able to stick with someone," Sam informed.

"We can't tell that for sure until we know exactly what we're dealing with," Dean reminded.

"Don't you think it would've been smart to consider all of this ahead of time, Dean?" Sam asked. "We're lucky Angela gave us some information. It's just chance that she's even here. You're not always going to be able to rely on others to tell you things."

Dean felt like retorting that Angela had been gone for an entire year and they'd done fine on their own. But Sam was sort of right. Because the legend was centered in New Jersey, he figured that Angela would be around to help. It just happened to be that he was right.

"Well, if you really think this is going nowhere, then I guess there's nothing we can do until the sun sets," he said instead.

"If we wait for the Hookerman tonight, how are we gonna protect ourselves? Just in case," Sam asked.

"We'll probably sit in the car and pour a ring of salt around it," Dean replied.

…………………………………………………………

So they did. And once the salt was in place, all they had to do was sit and wait. And wait. It was already almost eleven, and they hadn't seen anything but false alarms from headlights since nine.

"The classic rock station was so much better where Angela used to live," Dean complained as he turned off the radio, favoring his Metallica cassettes.

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Take my hand_

_Off to never never land_

They were about to give up and go back to the motel when they saw something in the distance. This glow was different than all the headlights that had fooled them before. It was higher off the ground, and indeed, it did look like a lantern someone was carrying. Dean and Sam remained absolutely silent as it drew closer and closer.

"Are we sure that salt works against all ghosts?" Sam whispered.

"No," Dean admitted.

"Perfect," Sam grumbled.

As soon as the light got close enough that it looked like they'd be able to see the person carrying it, it disappeared.

"This is what happens, remember?" Dean asked. "He's walking past us right now."

Sam took a flashlight and shone it around, looking for a sign of the Hookerman. It didn't take him long. Almost instantly, he came upon a gruesome figure. It looked like a walking corpse with only one arm and several deep wounds. In its remaining hand, it held an extinguished lantern. Both brothers jumped a bit when Sam had discovered him- they didn't expect the ghost to be so close to the car. Sensing the light on him, the Hookerman stopped and turned to face them. Dean and Sam sat perfectly still, waiting for when they'd have to get out their rock salt guns and defend. But to their surprise, he didn't attack. Instead, he just kept walking, the light coming back on as soon as he passed the car.

"That was really weird," Sam admitted. "Don't you think that if he wanted to attack us, he would've done it right then, when he had the chance?"

"He didn't seem like a poltergeist," Dean pointed out. "I wonder if he can interact with living people at all."

"Judging by what I got on the EMF… he can't. Too weak," Sam concluded. "Which means you led us almost 3,000 miles for a ghost that's not worth getting rid of."

"Hey, sorry. How was I supposed to know it was gonna be a dead end?" Dean asked. "If you ever watch MythBusters, most of the time they don't get the cool stuff either. It's all just what happens when you mix dog pee with baking soda."

"Whatever. I'd just like to go back to the motel, get as much sleep as possible from the night you wasted, and head on to something _real_."

………………………………………………

"Dean, are you gonna go to sleep or what?" Sam asked. "It's kind of creepy if you're just sitting in the corner like that."

Dean doubted that he'd be able to sleep, even if he got into bed. They were leaving the next day. He remembered what he'd concluded earlier- he'd have to talk to her sometime before they finished here, or he might not ever get to. He also remembered that it was going to be awkward. Dean took a deep breath.

"I'll be back in a little while. There's something I've gotta do," he announced.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Uh… over to Angela's," Dean admitted. "Depending on how early we start out tomorrow, we might not remember to give her back that cassette tape she left."

It was a pathetic lie, and he knew it. But for some reason, Sam bought it. It was probably because he was dead tired. All he said was, "Dude, you're so OCD."

Rather than stick around to find out what OCD meant, Dean decided to head out the door. While driving, he realized that it was already midnight. Everyone in town was sleeping. As he stopped the car and walked up to Angela's door, he hoped that she was still as much of a night owl as she had been a year ago.

_A warning sign_

_I missed the good part, then I realized_

_I started looking, and the bubble burst_

_I started looking for excuses_

He knocked on the door, and Angela answered. Luckily, she didn't look tired. "Dean, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Don't you have a ghost to catch?"

"Already taken care of," Dean replied.

"Really?"

"Well… we decided to let him be. He's not hurting anyone. Those kind of stories are false."

"I _tried_ to tell you that…"

"Well, you know how stubborn I am," Dean joked. "Anyway, I came to give you this." He took Angela's Queen tape out of his pocket.

"So _that's_ where this has been! Thank you," she said as she took it.

"You're welcome."

"So… you came out here in the middle of the night just to give me back one cassette?"

"Uh… well…"

Angela smirked. "Come inside." Dean obliged.

_Come on in_

_I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in_

_I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones_

_That I started looking for a warning sign_

"I got the late shift at the diner today. It just ended, so I was making dinner. You're welcome to have something, as long as you don't mind leftover take out," Angela offered.

"KFC mac & cheese. Sweet," Dean said as he snatched the styrofoam container.

"So…" Angela began. "What are you here for?"

_When the truth is…_

_I miss you_

_Yeah, the truth is…_

_That I miss you so_

Dean froze. What would he say? He began to chew his mouthful of macaroni at an increasingly slow rate. "Well…" he began, beating around the bush as much as possible. "I was just wondering… y'know… last time we saw each other, we kissed."

_A warning sign_

_You came back to haunt me, and I realized_

_That you were an island and I passed you by_

_You were an island to discover_

"And…?" Angela asked.

"And, so… how do you feel-"

"About you?" Angela concluded for him.

"Yeah," Dean replied awkwardly.

"Well… I like you, Dean. You're a really nice guy. If it wasn't for my mom last year, I probably would've stayed. But now, you travel all over the place, and I'm comfortable here. It wouldn't work."

"You could come with us," Dean offered once again.

Angela shook her head. "Sorry, Dean. I've had one too many sleepless nights to know that I'm done with that stuff. It was fun for a little while, but it's damn freaky, too."

"Okay," Dean replied, feeling slightly crestfallen. "Well…" he trailed off, giving up every attempt to make up some lie that he was fine with that. He knew that Angela could see straight through him.

_Come on in_

_I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in_

_I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones_

_That I started looking for a warning sign_

"You asked me how I feel about you…" she began. "…how do you feel about me?"

_When the truth is…_

_I miss you_

_Yeah the truth is…_

_That I miss you so_

_And I'm tired_

_I should not have let you go_

Dean froze again. Now what? Tell her about every time he'd tried to ask himself that same question? He sat there wide-eyed. "I… I…"

Without warning, Angela suddenly leaned over and kissed him. It was in that moment that Dean realized just how much he'd really missed her.

"I think I love you," he concluded. On the way over to her house, Dean had vowed not to be the sappy open-feelings guy. But now, he really didn't care. Perhaps he should've said that when he and Sam first came into town.

"I love you too, Dean," Angela answered. He pulled her into another kiss.

_So I crawl back into your open arms_

_Yes I crawl back into your open arms_

_And I crawl back into your open arms_

_Yes I crawl back into your open arms…_


	16. No Chance?

A/N: Unfortunately, it's back to the short chapters now... but hey, be happy I fixed my computer! Or you'd have to wait even longer:) This chapter was written before "Dead Man's Blood" aired- (SPOILER if you haven't seen that ep yet- it's the Vampire one) so it mentions how Sam and Dean can't see their dad. I know they're with him now, but just pretend something else happened that made them split up again, okay? ...That's what made it so easy to write Charmed fanfics, the continuity never mattered on that show. lol.

Mediatorsk: A crush? What would make you say that? lol. Really, who doesn't :D

VisionGurl: You'll see...

LozzaBaby: "MORE, MORE, MORE" eh? Glad to see you're so enthusiastic about it!

actress19: Yeah, I agree... although, it's hard to write Dean from such a different perspective (I missed "Route 666"- the Cassie episode). I hope he's not out of character!

EmSyd: I've got so many new reviewers! Thanks for yours! Were you guys all waiting for Dean and Angie to kiss before you said something? lol.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN – NO CHANCE?

Dean opened his eyes and looked around. He squinted at the light flooding through the window across the room, as his eyes hadn't adjusted yet. He got out of the bed and turned around. There was Angela, still sleeping peacefully. Now Dean was wide awake. All he'd intended to do was see where they stood… now he had his answer. For a minute, he didn't move, wondering what to do next. That's when his cell phone rang.

"_Shit_," he thought as he scrambled to answer it. Angela was already stirring by the time he hit the talk button. "Hello?"

"Dean, where are you?" Sam asked from the other end.

"Uh… I've just been investigating a lead," Dean lied.

"All night?"

"It was a big lead. Or at least it would've been if it wasn't just a stupid prank."

"It's 11 AM, Dean. What were you doing that took so long? Besides, I thought you were gonna go to Angela's house."

"Well, I did… but then, when I was leaving, that's when these annoying kids ran up and led me on a wild goose chase."

"How did a bunch of kids know we investigate this stuff?" Sam asked.

"They must've seen us waiting on the tracks last night. It's probably pretty funny for the locals by now."

"Whatever. You'd better get back here soon, Dean. _I _found a lead of my own, one that will actually go somewhere."

"Where are we headed?" Dean asked.

"Delaware. But we'd better get out of here soon-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. See you soon. Bye, Sam." Dean hung up the phone and sighed. He looked over at Angela as he started re-dressing. She'd been watching him during the entire conversation.

"Did you just lie to your brother?" she asked as she reached over to grab her shirt and put it on.

"Wouldn't you have?" Dean asked.

"I guess so," Angela realized. "Do you need to leave soon?"

"Well, yeah, but… do you really want me to? I mean, we just-"

"It's fine, Dean," she interrupted as she got up and walked over to him as he re-dressed. "Like I said before, we can't work. We're just star-crossed lovers who made the best of the limited time we had together." She kissed him.

Dean was confused. He'd never met a girl so abrupt before. She didn't even want to try and deny that they would have to separate. Dean figured he should say something, but he found himself at a complete loss for words.

"Bye, Dean," Angela said.

"Bye…" Dean stuttered as he awkwardly left the room. Did a _chick_ just give _him _the "it's not you, it's me" routine? This was all very odd… especially since Dean didn't really want to leave. He wondered if she didn't want him to, either. What she had said was true- as long as she wasn't willing to travel and he had to travel, they wouldn't be able to be together. Dean had more important things to worry about anyway, like getting the thing that killed his mother so that he and Sam could see their dad again. He reminded himself of that as he left Angela's house and got in the car.

………………………………………………………

Sam hopped in the Impala and Dean pulled away from the motel parking lot, hoping his brother wasn't going to ask about last night again. He was still trying to sort all it out himself.

"So, what kind of lead did you get, anyway?" Sam asked.

"Look Sam, I'm tired. I don't really want to discuss it right now," Dean answered. His thoughts had been so preoccupied that he hadn't come up with a good alibi on the way over.

"Do you want me to drive?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm alright for now," Dean said. Thankfully, Sam didn't mention the "lead" again. Dean probably wouldn't have answered anyway- he was too busy wondering if maybe he should've never left Angela's house that day.

_Well I'm running down the road_

_Trying to loosen my load_

_I've got seven women on my mind_

_Four that wanna own me_

_Two that wanna stone me_

_One says she's a friend of mine_

_Take it easy, take it easy_

_Don't let the sound of your own wheels drive you crazy…_

A/N: The song is "Take It Easy" by The Eagles. ...Please review!


	17. Nothing Else Matters

A/N: Sorry the update took forever. Computer problems. Long story. The song used in this chapter is "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica.

VisionGurl: Ah, my first "how could you?" review since I killed off Piper in my Charmed fic... Hopefully you'll like the way this one goes more. :)

erica222: Yeah, poor Dean... I'm glad you understood that he had to go... I was worried that him leaving was going to sound stupid.

EmSyd: Hopefully I didn't leave you hanging for too long!

sasha1978: Don't worry, it's not finished yet. Thanks for such a great review!

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – NOTHING ELSE MATTERS

For what was probably the thirtieth time in the last month or so, Dean could think of nothing but Angela as he drove. Here he'd spent a year idly wondering if there was anything between them, and once he'd learned, he'd left. He tried to convince himself to just forget about it- it was probably just a one-time thing. But it didn't feel like that. That night that Dean had spent with Angela just felt… right.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, snapping his brother out of his trance. Dean swerved the car back onto the road just before they'd gone off into a ditch. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry," Dean mumbled. Now he knew that he was taking this way too seriously. He searched around for road signs when he realized that he had no idea where they were. Judging by the lack of- well, everything- they were in the middle of nowhere. "Where are we, anyway?"

Sam looked at him incredulously. "Are you even watching the road? _Dude, what's going on with you_?"

"I'm just thinking."

"Well then I guess you've been thinking a lot lately. Just answer me this time… _what's wrong_?"

Of course, the last thing Dean wanted to do was answer. But this road trip- however long it was going to be- was going to get a lot longer if Sam knew he was hiding something from him.

"It's Angela," Dean finally answered.

"What about her? Is she okay?" Sam asked warily.

"She's fine," Dean replied. "…I love her." Sam was instantly taken aback. "At least, I think I love her. I don't know."

For a minute, Sam didn't answer. "You and Angie… that's one I never thought I'd see."

"Join the club," Dean muttered.

"Dean, this is big. You haven't had a serious relationship since Cassie. And Angie's a _lot_ different than Cassie."

"I know she is. She's different from any other girl I've ever known. And she's _completely_ opposite of my type. I don't know what it is…" Dean trailed off. "We've barely even spent any time together. I shouldn't feel like I love her."

"Listen to yourself, Dean. You _do_ love her," Sam stated.

"Great," Dean replied. "Just what I needed to hear when she's in New Jersey and we're in…" (a road sign had finally come along) "Texas."

"Sorry," Sam mumbled.

Dean sighed and popped one of his Metallica tapes in the cassette player to distract him.

_So close, no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trust in who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek, and I find in you_

_Every day for us, something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

Dean spontaneously hit the brakes.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

Dean maneuvered the steering wheel. "Turning around," he replied. "I have to talk to her."

A/N: Please review!


	18. What?

A/N: Sorry this took so very long... I was going to upload on Friday, but the website was being stupid, and then I had to go camping... ah, the perks of still being a Girl Scout when you're almost 16.

I know the title's stupid, but if I chose the obvious for the chapter title, it would give everything away. This one's a very short, but very important chapter. ...You'll see.

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: You know, I didn't even think about that line when I wrote it... glad you thought it was cool!

EmSyd: Ah, my first "Awesome." Thanks!

erica222: Glad you're happy :)

Mediatorsk: Yep, guys are dense... lol.

vincesbabe: Well said about girls doing what is right! ;)

VisionGurl: I liked your review because of how enthusiastic you sounded. Thanks!

WinchestersGirl: Erm, her name is Angela... sorry, I'm sure you knew that and it was just an embarassing typo, but I had to point it out. I'm like that. :P

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – WHAT?

"When are you gonna be back?" Sam asked as he flipped channels on the motel room TV.

"I have no idea," Dean answered. "Don't wait up." He left and headed over to the diner.

…………………………………………………

"You're lucky her shift just ended," Angie's boss said to Dean. "I wouldn't let you talk to her if she was still working."

Dean headed over to where she stood. "Angela," he called when he got close.

She turned around to face him, and her entire expression changed. It almost looked like she was afraid. "Dean. What're you doing back here so soon?"

"I realized something after I left, Angie. I love you. And I had to let you know."

Angela blinked. "Perfect," she sighed, walking away.

"_What?_" Dean asked, a little ticked off at her response to say the least.

"I have to work now," Angela insisted without even turning to look at him.

"Your boss told me your shift's over."

"Dean, please, not now."

"Are you avoiding me?" He asked, following her as she walked outside.

"I said, _not now_!" She fumed, spinning around to face him.

"What's going on? I thought things were okay between us!"

"We're fine, it's just… I _really_ don't wanna talk right now," Angela sighed, exasperated. She turned again to head over to her car.

"C'mon, Angela, just tell me what's wrong," Dean insisted.

She spun around angrily. "I'm pregnant!"

The words seemed to echo across the parking lot. Everything was silent. Dean felt like he'd just been hit by a ton of bricks. "What?"


	19. What To Do? Part 1

A/N: You know I can't resist updating on the date of 6/6/06... lol. Or is "muahaha" more festive? Hmm...

The song used in this chapter is "Under Pressure" by Queen & David Bowie. It's that song that when you hear it, you think "Vanilla Ice!" and then hear this weird "um ba bay" thing and think "huh?" I actually took all the "um ba bay"s out, because they kind of took away from the actual lyrics too much.

Mediatorsk: So, you're the Cliffhanger Queen, and I guess that one makes me... the Complete Left-Hand Turn Queen? lol.

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: You have given me my first "holy shit" review. I was so exited that I printed it out and framed it. No, not really. But it still was pretty cool. :)

vincesbabe: Is updating on 6/6/06 soon enough for you? Muahaha! Sorry, I just can't resist getting into the holiday spirit...

VisionGurl: Wow, that's the most "omg"s I've ever seen in a single sentence! lol.

puplover77: Don't worry about the language, it doesn't bother me. You weren't the only one to start a review with "holy shit." In fact, you could call me a "stupid motherfucker" and I wouldn't care. Oh, wait... :P

CHAPTER NINETEEN – WHAT TO DO? PART 1

Angela took a deep breath. "I didn't want you to know so soon," she apologized. "Not until I could sort everything out."

"Are… are you sure?" Dean stuttered. The shock was affecting his ability to form simple sentences. Angela nodded. "Okay… _wow_."

"Yeah, that was my reaction, too."

"When did you find out?" Dean asked.

"About two weeks ago," Angela answered. She looked down at the pavement. "To be honest, Dean… sometimes I wondered if maybe I shouldn't tell you at all. I thought maybe I could just settle everything on my own, because we both know how much this would screw up our lives. And then you come in here and tell me you love me… How did you come to that revelation, anyway?"

"Metallica," Dean answered.

Angie had to smirk at something so characteristically Dean for a second, but then went back to her worried face. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Dean hugged her.

"I _do_ love you," he said. Then he thought about what she'd just told him. "…When you say, 'settle everything,' you mean…" Angela looked at him. "Let's talk inside."

………………………………………………

"I honestly don't know if I can handle being a mother," Angela said, letting her head sink down close to the table in the booth they were sitting at. "It's gonna be really hard, y'know? And I don't exactly have the best job here."

"Well… you'll have me," Dean assured.

"You're off fighting evil all the time. We can't even work as a couple, how the hell are we gonna be parents?" Dean didn't answer. "I don't even like kids that much," Angela continued.

"Me either," Dean admitted.

"You see? I'm sorry to say it, but… I think it would be best if I just got an abortion."

"What? This is a child we're talking about here!" Dean reminded.

"Since when did you find religion?"

"I didn't, but…" Dean trailed off. "This is something I never thought I'd have to think about."

"Ditto," Angela sighed. "But I _have_ been thinking about it. Every time, I always come back to that."

"We could make it work somehow," Dean tried to ensure. "I could stay."

"Aren't the police after you or something?" Angie asked, reminding him of why he didn't stay in the same place for too long. "And plus, you have to find that demon, for your sake as well as Sam and your dad's. I don't want you worrying about a kid on top of that."

"Too late," Dean muttered.

Angela sighed. "I know. But, if we both aren't good with kids…"

"We're the ones who got ourselves into this mess."

"I realize that. But Dean, it's not like this is gonna be a few weeks and then you can go back to your life. We're talking about eighteen years here. At least." Dean once again didn't answer. "This is a small town, Dean. They frown upon the whole unwed mother thing. What's better, have a kid and suck at raising it, or not have one at all?"

"I've only known about this for fifteen minutes. How do you expect me to answer that?"

"I don't. Everything I'm saying to you, I'm saying to me as well." Angela paused to wipe a few tears off her face. "I don't know what to do."

Dean took her hand. "Whatever you decide…"

"Whatever _we_ decide," Angela insisted. "I don't want you to anything you don't want to just to make me happy."

"…Just give me some time to think." Angela nodded. Dean got up from the booth. "I'll meet you back at your place in a few hours."

"Okay," Angela replied. They headed out to the parking lot.

_Pressure_

_Pushin' down on me_

_Pressin' down on you_

_No man asks for_

_Under pressure_

_That burns a building down_

_Splitsa family in two_

_Puts people on streets_

_It's the terror of knowing what this world is about_

_Watching some good friends screaming 'Let me out!'_

_Pray tommorow takes me higher_

_Pressure on people, people on streets_

_Chippin' around_

_Throw my brains round the floor_

_These are the days it never rains but it pours_

_People on streets_

_People on streets_

_It's the terror of knowing what this world is about_

_Watching some good friends screaming 'Let me out!'_

_Pray tommorow takes me higher, higher, high..._

_Turned away from it all like the blind man_

_Sat on the fence, but it don't work_

_Keep comin' up with love but it's so slashed and torn_

_Why, Why, Why?_

_Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking_

_Can't we give ourselves one more chance?_

_Why can't we give love that one more chance?_

_Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love, give love..._

_Cause love's such an old-fashioned word_

_And love dares you to care for_

_The people on the edge of the light_

_And love dares you to change our way of caring about ourselves_

_This is our last dance_

_This is our last dance_

_This is ourselves_

_Under Pressure_

A/N: I warned you guys back at the beggining of the story, this was going to get controversial...


	20. What To Do? Part 2

A/N: This was actually the very first chapter of the story that I ever wrote, on a bunch of index cards. I worked kinda out of order on this fic. Another side tidbit: The song used at the end of this chapter is actually the only reason Angie has the name she does. I originally had no idea what to call her, so I kept flipping names around to see what fit best. And when I was done writing, I just started humming The Rolling Stones song "Angie," and I thought, "That would be great to use here, if her name was Angie... that's it!" lol.

I recieved the most reviews of any chapter so far last time. Thanks guys! With the last chapter, this fic has now taken over as my story with the highest number of reviews, just beating my Charmed fic 'This Can't Be Happening.' And this one isn't even done yet!

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: You'll get to see Sam's reaction in this chapter. :)

vincesbabe: Hard decision is right! It was hard enough for me to decide what to do when I wrote the damn thing... lol.

tixylix: Well, that's one person I don't have to worry about offending! Thanks.

Mediatorsk: How many curse words can you cram in the next review? lol.

puplover77: Ha, the image of my readers jumping into the story and beating up the characters... lol.

VisionGurl: I promise I'll check out your fanfic the minute I get time. I've been quite frazzled lately... my finals start on Tuesday. (groans)

smlvlestrgte5790: Yeah, jaw-drop was the effect I was going for... so thanks!

EmSyd: I'm not so good with British slang... either that or I'm just dumb... what does "roll on controversial" mean:P

CHAPTER TWENTY – WHAT TO DO? PART 2

Dean opened the motel room door and slumped into the nearest chair.

"Back so soon?" Sam asked from the bed. He was watching some random show on TV.

Dean put his hand on his head as he leaned forward. "Angela's pregnant."

Sam blinked. "Oh. Sorry, Dean. But if she's got someone else, there's nothing you can do about it…"

"You don't understand," Dean continued. "It's my kid."

Sam sat up, now in full attention. "_What_?"

"That's what I said."

"Dean, you let that happen and you still wonder whether or not you even _like_ her?"

"I've figured that much out," Dean reminded. "But not this. I've never even _considered_ parenthood."

"You hate kids," Sam commented.

"Apparently, so does she," Dean said. "She's considering an abortion."

"What did you tell her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know! I don't know what to do here! Out of all the things I've gone up against, this has _got_ to be the most confusing."

"Easy," Sam said, trying to calm his brother down. Dean had never been good with emotions, so whenever he was forced to face them, things were always bound to get dicey.

"Sorry," Dean apologized, cooling off. "What do you think?"

"Dean, you can't ask me. This is your future here. You and Angie have to decide for yourselves."

"Gee, thanks for taking the pressure off it," Dean said sarcastically.

"It's the truth. Go talk to her," Sam urged.

"…Alright. See you later."

…………………………………………………

Angela stared blankly at the TV in front of her.

_Papa don't preach_

_I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach_

_I've been losin' sleep_

_But I've made up my mind_

_I'm keeping my baby_

"There's no way you could be _that_ confident about it, Ester," Angela commented as she watched Madonna dance around the screen. She turned off the TV as she heard a noise outside her window.

"Dean?" she asked, puzzled at the sight of him crawling into her room. "What are you doing? Just because I live with my parents doesn't mean you can't use the door. They're not even home."

"…Well, this is more fun," Dean smirked. He stood up. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Answer me honestly, Dean. How much sleep do you think I've gotten in the past two weeks?"

"Right," Dean mumbled. They stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"Have you been thinking?" Angela asked.

"Yeah."

"And what are you thinking now?"

"I'm thinking… we're in trouble."

Angela sighed. "We've already established that."

"Well I'm sorry if I have no clue what to do here! I've been thinking about this for over three hours and I still can't get past the fact that you're pregnant!"

"Calm down," Angela said. "I know, it's a lot to handle."

Dean was trying his hardest not to have a full-on emotional breakdown. "I don't know how to be a father."

Angela put her hand on his shoulder. "Well then, don't be. If you think the right decision is an abortion, don't be afraid to say it. That's not gonna make you a bad person."

"You've heard of the kind of stress these things cause. It could destroy both of us."

Angela paused. "I know. I feel half-destroyed already. …Dean, if you really want me to come with you, we could make it work-"

"No, that's too dangerous," Dean reminded. "Which… brings us right back to option number one." He sighed, trying to think of something else. "Adoption?"

"Do you have any idea how old Italian Catholic ladies would react if they saw their granddaughter or their great-niece pregnant before she's married?" Angie asked. "That's like, half of my family. They'd shun me. And not to mention the whole town would do the same thing, or at least talk behind my back. It's best that no one knows."

"Just great…" Dean mumbled, shaking his head. "Are you sure there's not some way we could have some kind of family?"

"Dean, I've had two weeks to contemplate this whole thing. I know it's a hell of a lot to swallow for you right now… but you know that if this hadn't happened, there's no way we could even be a couple. Our lives are too different. It was just the wrong place at the wrong time. So, I think…"

Dean knew he couldn't keep his composure much longer. He abruptly sat down on Angela's bed and put his face in his hands. Angela sat down next to him and got a box of tissues.

"I face entities that could rip me in half every day. You're the one that's pregnant. I shouldn't be the one who's scared and bawling."

"You're not bawling, Dean," Angela sniffled, taking a tissue. "And you have every right to be scared. This is a completely normal reaction."

"Would you _please_ stop analyzing everything, you crazy smart person?" Dean asked.

Angela cracked a smile. "Alright. C'mon. We have to make a decision. This isn't gonna go away if we ignore it."

Dean nodded understandingly. "…I don't want you to have to give up your baby because of me."

"So what, you want me to have the kid and then raise it alone so you can see it twice a year between ghost hunts?"

"Pretend I'm a rock star," Dean smirked.

"Yeah, minus the amazing income," Angela reminded. "Do you know how much it costs to raise a kid? We don't have that. And credit card fraud isn't exactly going to work in this situation. You don't have to feel obligated to be Mr. Family Man, Dean."

"I know, it's just… this might be my only chance, y'know? My job doesn't exactly leave room for much of a personal life. Even if I hate kids, just knowing that I've got one…"

"You'll have plenty of time for this, Dean. When you're more prepared. We'll both have other chances. But not now. Neither of us is ready." She took a deep breath. "I think we both know what the most practical decision is here."

Dean placed a wary hand on Angela's stomach, as a goodbye to the child he would never get to know.

……………………………………………………

"Are you going in now?" Dean asked Angela as she came back over to him.

"No, I still have a few minutes," she replied, sitting back down in the uncomfortable waiting room chair.

"Now, you're sure you're okay with this?" Dean asked once again. "Because, you know, you're probably going to go through a lot of grief afterwards."

Angela smiled. "It's sweet that you worry about me so much, Dean."

"Well… I love you," Dean replied.

Angela rested her head on his shoulder. "You shouldn't."

……………………………………………………

Dean pulled the car over in front of Angela's house and took the keys out of the ignition.

"Here we are," he said. "You okay getting inside?"

Angela nodded. "I'll be fine."

"And you're sure you don't want me to stay with you… at least for a little while?"

"Dean, you have obligations to things far more important than me. I'll be fine. I think it's best if we continue with our lives rather than wallow, or we'll never be able to move on."

"Right," Dean understood.

"Thank you, Dean… for everything." They hugged in what would normally be a tearful and poignant moment, but somehow, they managed to keep everything together. Angela handed Dean a piece of paper. "Call me sometime," she instructed.

"Of course," he replied, taking it from her. After over a year of wanting her phone number, now he didn't need it. Dean knew that as soon as he left her that night, he would become the world's most stubborn lovesick fool. If he _was_ ever going to call her, it wouldn't be for a long time.

"Bye," Angela said.

"Bye, Angie." Dean kissed her, and she got out of the car.

Dean started up the engine as he watched her walk inside. He took once last gaze up at her window, and saw her looking back at him. She waved, and he waved back before driving off.

_My Angie, My Angie_

_When will those clouds all disappear?_

_Angie, Angie_

_Where will it lead us from here?_

_With no lovin' in our souls_

_And no money in our coats_

_You can't say we're satisfied_

_But Angie, Angie_

_You can't say we never tried_

_Angie_

_You're beautiful_

_But ain't it time we said goodbye?_

_Angie_

_I still love you_

_Remember all those nights we cried?_

_All the dreams we held so close_

_Seem to all go up in smoke_

_Let me whisper in your ear_

_Angie, Angie_

_Where will it lead us from here?_

_Oh, Angie, don't you weep_

_All your kisses still taste sweet_

_I hate that sadness in your eyes_

_But Angie, Angie_

_Ain't it time we said goodbye?_

_With no lovin' in our souls_

_And no money in our coats_

_You can't say we're satisfied_

_But Angie_

_I still love you, baby_

_Everywhere I look, I see your eyes_

_There ain't a woman that comes close to you_

_Come on baby, dry your eyes_

_Angie, Angie_

_Ain't it good to be alive?_

_Angie, Angie_

_You can't say we never tried_

A/N: I did not write this story as an arguement for or against abortion. In fact, when I first came up with the idea, I was going to have everything turn out with a happy ending. (This story's not done yet!) But then I realized that in real life, not everything has a happy ending, and those stories are told far less times. Plus, this sort of thing deepens the characters. You still have every right to hate me, tell me off, or stop reading. I figured it would happen when I knew how controversial a thing I was dealing with here. At first, I was even afraid to post the story. I contemplated changing everything I had planned out, just to avoid offending people. But instead, I decided to stick with my original plot. So, bring on the hate mail!


	21. Never Sure

A/N: I've heard that there were some problems with fanfiction recently, and people were having trouble reviewing. I don't know if there was any more of an extent to the problems, but in case anyone was not notified, I last updated on Thursday. So basically, check to make sure you read the last chapter! Yeah I know, I haven't updated in nearly a week, it's terrible... but this is finals week, and I'm swamped. I really don't even have time to do this. So because I have to go quick, I'm just gonna answer everyone's reviews (**vincesbabe**, **PadFootCc**, **puplover77**, **tixylix**, and **VisionGurl**) at once by saying thank you so much for sticking by the story! I was really worried when I posted it that everyone was going to hate me, and you guys are really calming me down. Thanks!

Songs in this chapter are "I Have Seen The Rain" by Pink & Jim Moore, and "Faithfully" by Journey.

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE – NEVER SURE

Dean pulled into the motel parking lot and turned off the car. He opened the door to the room he and Sam were staying in, shut it behind him, and just stood there.

Sam started at him. "Did she…"

Dean nodded. Sam could sense the emotional turmoil inside his brother, and knew that he was also trying as hard as possible not to cry. Sam walked over and wordlessly hugged him. In fact, he was surprised that Dean was even letting him do that. Sam only knew a few details about what had happened, but judging by how uncharacteristically Dean was behaving, he knew that it was probably best that he not ask any questions.

"Stop it before they send us a script from Lifetime," Dean finally said, pulling away.

Sam laughed. At least his brother was returning somewhat to normal. "You did the right thing," he ensured. "There's no way it could've worked out otherwise."

"Couldn't you have just told me that like, six hours ago?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, Dean. You had to figure that one out for yourself."

"Whatever, Yoda. Promise me you'll drop the philosophical stuff by morning." Dean said as he crawled into bed.

……………………………………………………

Angela lay in her bed, wondering how long it would be before she ever got a normal night of sleep again. She felt cold, even under the covers, and there were already some tissues beginning to accumulate next to her on the mattress. She didn't need anyone to tell her- this was the grieving stage. The scared part, the doubtful part, where she longed for things to be normal again.

A million thoughts filled her head. "What would my family say if they ever found out what I've done?" "Or my friends?" "Was that really right?" "Is Dean coping okay?" "I feel like I've just taken the easy way out…"

Although it was hard to deal with, Angela had known that this was bound to happen. She just told herself that she had to get through it- for both her and Dean's sakes. Lying there in her confusion, half of her wished that Dean could be there, to hold her- or at least talk to her. But the other half knew that she'd said what she needed to when they'd parted ways earlier that night. Theirs was an ill-fated love, never really meant to work out. And if he stayed, chances were that their lives would never get to even resemble what they used to be like. The only thing they could do was go their separate ways and hope to maybe meet again… someday.

Angela closed her eyes again, praying for either sleep to come or the sun to rise- whatever got there first.

_I have seen the rain_

_I have felt the pain_

_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow_

_I don't know where I'm going_

_I don't even know where I've been_

_But I know_

_I'd like to see them again_

……………………………………………………

Sam loaded up the car as Dean stared aimlessly into the distance. Knowing he was thinking about Angela, Sam let his brother be. Dean knew that getting into that car was going to be hard. Just like Angela had said, they had to continue living separate lives… but Dean knew that she would always be with him. Half of him wanted to go right back over to her house- but the other half knew that she was right. If they didn't move on now, while they had the chance, they would never be able to. He sighed. She was the first girl he'd ever had feelings this strong for, and he was willing to bet that she'd be the only one. Dean knew he was doomed to become a lonely road wander, and those old lost-love ballads on the radio were going to make a lot more sense to him from now on. If only there was some way to make it work between them… Angie was right, they were hopelessly star-crossed.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean muttered, getting in the car.

Sam followed. "Are you sure?" It was the question that they both knew asked everything.

"Let's just drive," Dean replied, starting up the Impala.

_Highways run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_In my mind_

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love on the wire_

_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family…_


	22. Unexpected Reunion

A/N: I meant to mentiont this before, but never got a chance to... if you guys have fanfiction saved on your PC that you haven't uploaded, upload it or put it on a disk or something. As I've said, I wrote this story very out of order, so I had a lot written down that wasn't online. My computer has crashed about 3 times already, and I'm so glad I uploaded the story. Seriously, it can happen at any time, when you least expect it. Upload your stories.

This part was written way long ago, and it mentions plotlines that were basically dispelled by the season finale. So just go along with the plot holes, pretend something else happened to split Sam and Dean from their dad, okay?

Spuffyshipper: Yes! Journey does rule! lol. Also, thanks for telling me that I managed to change your mind. Makes me think, "Hmm, maybe this is good." lol.

NORCALchick: I'm glad you like the songs, even if it is just some of them. Basically every one I use is on my iPod, and I always get moments where I'm just like, 'that's gotta go in a fanfiction.' lol.

VisionGurl: Yeah, I know it's sad, but they have to look for the demon, you know.

vincesbabe: I'm glad you thought it was 'very emotional.' There was basically a whole scene that I added really last minute-ish, and I wasn't sure if it was going to work out or not. I'm glad someone thought it did!

smlvlstrgte5790: You know, I actually don't recall someone really commenting on Dean and Angie working well together before. So, thanks!

puplover77: At first I was actually going to do that with the story. But then I thought it would be too much like Forrest Gump, the scene where he sees Jenny again and she tells him 'I named him Forrest, after his daddy'... yeah you probably know what I'm talking about.

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO - UNEXPECTED REUNION

"Okay, so if we drive straight through tonight, we should be able to hit Washington by morning," Sam said. Dean stared down at his plate, pushing the questionable diner food around with his fork. "Dean, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Dean asked, finally looking up.

"I'm talking about our next _job_," Sam explained.

"Where is it?"

Sam just stared at him. "Wow, it's a good thing I've been driving most of the way."

"Sorry, Sam. It's just-"

"I know," Sam finished for his brother.

Suddenly, a voice from the nearby bar made both of them turn their heads. "No, I'm just gonna have a cup of coffee," it said.

"_Dad_?" Sam asked in disbelief.

John Winchester turned around to face his sons. "Hello, boys," he said after a pause.

"Dad, where have you been?" Dean asked, getting up from the booth. "We've been worried."

"I know, Dean. I wanted to call you so knew what was going on, but it was too dangerous. Trust me, I didn't want you two to risk your lives by getting involved in this."

"We agreed that until this thing is killed, we can't see each other," Sam reminded. "Now that you're here, does that mean…"

"No," John interrupted. "It's not over. I managed to hold it off for a little while, but nothing more. We're not supposed to meet up yet. This is all just chance."

"Well then, when _were_ we planning on meeting up, dad?" Dean asked. "Or were you just going to get yourself killed out there without giving us the chance to help you? If you _found_ it, then we should face it together."

"Dean, I already told you, this is for your own good," John said strictly. "Once I'm done with this coffee, I'm gonna leave. And I _don't_ want you boys following me."

Both brothers doubted that they were going to get their father to change his mind, so they just stood there silently.

"Well… you could at least sit down and talk for a while… right? Is that safe?" Sam asked.

John paused. "I guess so."

He joined his sons in their booth, where he and Sam immediately launched into conversation. Dean talked at first, too, but soon he returned to looking down and being absent-minded.

"Are you okay, Dean?" John Winchester paused to ask.

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine," Dean mumbled.

A/N: There are only a few chapters left! Review!


	23. One, But Not The Same

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. The stupid website wouldn't let me upload! The song used in this chapter is "One" by U2 (the version without Mary J. Blige), which I picked because the song was actually written about differences between a father and son.

VisionGurl: Yeah I know, I'm terrible about warning people before a story ends. I'll just go to upload one day and be like, "Oh, it's over."

vincesbabe: I know, my chapters are so short... sorry!

puplover77: Don't worry, I will. No website shall keep me from finishing my stories!

tixylix: Ha ha I loved your observation about Dean. :D

Mediatorsk: Ah yes, that must be why I can update so quickly... Americans don't give a shit about soccer! lol. Actually I have been watching it.

erica222: Yeah, I felt I had to put their dad in here...

EmSyd: Yay I can add "awesome" to my list of compliments recieved! lol.

NORCALchick: Here you go, sorry for the wait!

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE - ONE, BUT NOT THE SAME

Once they'd spent a few hours together in the diner, Dean and Sam had finally managed to talk their father into letting them go with him. Although he didn't seem too keen on the idea, they were all staying at a local motel.

Unable to sleep as usual, Dean stood out on the balcony, leaning into the railing and staring off into space. He didn't even notice his father walk up behind him.

"What's on your mind, Dean?" John asked.

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep," Dean replied. "Those beds are pitiful."

John smirked. "You know I don't believe that, right? There's something troubling you. And judging by how you were distracted from our little family reunion in that diner today, it's something pretty big."

Dean sighed. "There's this girl…"

His father chuckled. "Oh. It's _that_ kind of trouble."

"…Sort of," Dean continued. "I met her back east when Sam and I were investigating the Jersey Devil."

"What's her name?" John asked. It wasn't too often that his son had a woman to discuss.

"Angela," Dean answered. "Anyway… things were alright for a while. But now…" Dean wondered why he'd even began this conversation. This was just about the last thing he wanted to discuss with his father. But after all, he _had_ to tell someone. "I got her pregnant, dad."

"_What?_" John fumed.

"It's okay, we took care of it."

"Dean! How could you be so irresponsible? I didn't raise you to go around risking that!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Believe me. I've never been so sorry for anything in my life."

"You said you took care of it…"

"She had an abortion."

"_Dean_!" John shouted again.

"We agreed together that it was the best thing to do."

"_The best thing to do_? Dean, just because you're afraid of being a parent doesn't mean you take the easy way out!"

"Well, what did you want me to do, dad? Bring a stroller along to every haunted house I visit?"

John chose not to directly answer the question. Instead, he shook his head and continued, "I can't believe you did that. I didn't raise you that way, either. If you start something, you _finish it_! You're a _deadbeat_, Dean."

"Shut up!" Dean yelled. He'd never spoken that way to his father before. "I'm twenty-nine years old and I can make my own decisions!"

"You shouldn't have even gotten involved with her in the first place, Dean. We have one commitment in life and nothing else. This is just proof that love is too complicated for us."

"Really? What about you and mom? And don't say that that was before all this started! How would you feel if _your_ father told you that you couldn't see mom, ever?" John didn't answer. "I'm tired of taking orders from you." Dean stormed off and sat down by the pool. John didn't follow.

Dean put his hand to his head. He'd hated fighting with his dad like that. As if he needed anything else to make him question whether or not he and Angela had done the right thing- now he had his father calling him a failure as well.

_Is it getting better?_

_Or do you feel the same?_

_Will it make it easier on you, now?_

_You've got someone to blame?_

_You say_

_One love_

_One life_

_When it's one need_

_In the night_

_One love_

_We get to share it_

_It leaves you, baby, if you don't care for it_

_Did I disappoint you?_

_Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?_

_You act like you never had love_

_And you want me to go without?_

_Well, it's too late_

_Tonight_

_To drag the past out into the light_

_We're one, but we're not the same_

_We get to carry each other, carry each other_

_One_

_Have you come here for forgiveness?_

_Have you come to raise the dead?_

_Have you come here to play Jesus_

_To the lepers in your head?_

_Did I ask too much?_

_More than a lot_

_You gave me nothing, now it's all I got_

_We're one, but we're not the same_

_Well we hurt each other, then we do it again_

_You say love is a temple_

_Love's a higher law_

_Love is a temple_

_Love's a higher law_

_You asked me to enter_

_And then you made me crawl_

_And I can't be holding on_

_To what you've got_

_When all you've got is hurt_

_One love_

_One blood_

_One life, you've got to do what you should_

_One life_

_With each other_

_Sisters_

_Brothers_

_One life, but we're not the same_

_We get to carry each other, carry each other_

_One…_

_One…_

A/N: I think I got Dean's age right for my timeline... well, whatever. I hate it when I lose track of my stories and then I have to do this... (deep breath) The next chapter is the last one, you guys.


	24. Goodbye

A/N: Ah, 3:30 in the morning... perfect time to post the last chapter of my story! lol. I have weird sleep habits. So anyway, after all this time of calling it 'Untitled,' I've finally thought of a name for the story. I was thinking of calling it "All I Ever Wanted," after the Train song I use in this chapter, because it ties everything together so well.

Tell me your opinions- should I change the name, or keep it as Untitled?

VisionGurl: It really depends on what people want.

vincesbabe: I don't want it to end either... lol.

erica222: _Maybe... _(laughs mischeviously)

tixylix: No, he's not possesed, that's just how he feels about it.

NORCALchick: Waiting five days, and uploading in the middle of the night... is that soon enough for ya? lol.

I had the conversation at the end of this chapter developed _perfectly_ in my head... and didn't get to write it down fast enough. I forgot the whole thing. So I've tried my best to construct something close to it... hope it works!

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR - GOODBYE

"Dean, wake up," Sam called as he shook his brother.

"What the hell, Sam? I finally get some sleep for once-"

"Dad's gone," Sam interrupted.

"What?" Dean asked.

"He left a note on his bed." Sam tossed it over to Dean, who read it aloud.

"Sorry boys, but it's just too dangerous. Love, Dad." Dean folded the note back up and sighed. "Well… Angie always said, never go to bed angry."

"What?" Sam asked.

"You didn't hear us last night? Dad and I were screaming at each other," Dean admitted.

"Why?"

"I told him about Angie. About everything that happened."

"Are you crazy?" Sam asked.

"At this point, I really don't know," Dean replied.

……………………………………………………

Dean and Sam drove down yet another endless road in the middle of nowhere. They didn't speak, but they were both thinking about their dad. "You wouldn't believe what he said to me, Sam. As if I didn't feel bad enough already about what happened."

"Dean… are you regretting what you and Angie decided?"

"I dunno, Sam. I can't think straight long enough to figure it out."

"I think you should talk to her," Sam advised.

"I don't have her phone number," Dean lied.

"Really? I found it in the glove compartment," Sam said, holding it up.

"Look, I don't want to, okay? Well, I do, but that's the problem. If I talk to her, I'm just gonna want to be with her even more. And I can't be. It's best if I just…"

"Drive yourself insane while you're trying to go up against evil entities? I don't think so. There's a phone booth right there. Pull over," Sam instructed.

Dean sighed and obliged. He took the phone number from Sam. "I swear you're asking for it," he warned before getting out of the car. He put a few coins into the payphone and slowly dialed the number.

"Hello?" Angela answered. Dean hadn't heard her voice in so long.

"Hi, Angie," Dean said.

"Dean, hey! Where are you?" she asked, obviously happy to hear from him.

"Somewhere outside of Boise is my best guess," Dean replied.

"Ah. Why are you calling?"

"Well, I- I just… I was wondering… how do you feel?" he stuttered. "About what we did?"

Angela paused. "Dean, I can't answer that yet. I'm not gonna be able to for a while. Of course I don't feel too great about it, but I don't think it was a terrible mistake, either," she answered. "Why, how do you feel about it?"

"I don't know," Dean said. "I feel like I'm in a haze, y'know? I can't think straight."

"I know the feeling," Angela commented. "You should talk to someone about it. Trust me, it helps _a lot_. I ended up telling my parents, and now that I have someone to talk me through everything, I'm a lot more level-headed."

"Were they okay with it?" Dean asked.

"Well, they were shocked at first, of course. But they support our decision."

"Lucky you," Dean mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"I saw my dad."

"Really? Where?"

"At a diner somewhere. He said we weren't even supposed to meet up. I told him about everything, he yelled at me, and then he left."

"What did he say?"

"He called me a deadbeat."

"Oh, Dean…" Angela consoled. "You know not to listen to anything he says, right?"

"Yeah. But you have no idea what it feels like when your own father calls you a failure."

"Dean, you can't dwell on what he thinks. It's not healthy. Promise me you'll at least talk to Sam about this, alright?"

"Alright…" Dean paused. "I miss you, Angie."

"I know, Dean. I miss you, too."

"Maybe I could come back…" Dean started.

"No," Angela interrupted. "You have a duty. You can't keep turning around and coming back here."

"Well then, when am I gonna see you again?"

"I don't know, Dean. I don't know if you'll _ever_ see me again. We can't work, remember? It's like Casablanca. We'll always have Paris, and that's it."

"I never saw that movie," Dean replied.

"Rent it. …Dean, you are one of the greatest people I've ever known. That's not gonna change. Maybe we'll meet up again, maybe we won't. We just have to take everything one day at a time for now. Okay?"

"Okay," Dean answered. "I don't know when I can call again…"

"Don't worry about it. I didn't even think you were gonna call once, honestly."

"Yeah, Sam kinda forced me to."

Angela laughed. "Sounds like him."

"…I love you, Angie."

"I love you too, Dean." She hung up. Dean stood there for a minute, just listening to the dial tone. Was that the last conversation he'd ever have with her? Even if the answer was yes, he just wished he could know. Maybe then his head would be a little bit clearer. That lame 'it wasn't meant to be' line somehow popped into his head. Something told him that there would probably be no perfect Hollywood ending to all of this… but what ever happened, Dean knew that he would never forget her. He put the receiver down and headed back to the car.

"Did you talk to her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Honestly… I don't know." Dean started the car again and pulled back onto the roadway.

_You were my ticket outta here  
And I was your dream come true  
You gave me everything I ever wanted  
Except for you _

I convinced myself that over don't mean over  
And I convinced myself that I could fix it all  
Two dreams collided, maybe we got too excited for our own good

_No more "hold on, we can make it"  
No more holding each other while the words all break it  
Move on, you know we'll be stronger in the end_

_Now I convinced myself that nothing could ever tear me away  
And I convinced myself that we'd look back and laugh at this one day  
Two lives collided baby, we got too excited for our own good_

_No more "hold on, we can make it"  
No more holding our breath while the truth all breaks it  
Move on, you know we'll be stronger in the end_

_Hey wait, hey don't you know that this is where the whole thing went wrong?  
Hey wait, hey don't you wanna hear what I have to say?  
Hey wait, hey don't you know that this is where the strong go on_

_And all I ever wanted...  
All I ever wanted...  
All I ever wanted...  
Was you_

_No more "hold on, we can make it"  
No more holding each other while the world tries to break us  
Move on, you know we'll be stronger in the end_

_Hey wait, hey don't you know that this is where the whole thing went wrong?  
Hey wait, hey don't you wanna hear what I have to say?  
Hey wait, hey don't you know, this is where the strong will go on _

_All I ever wanted...  
And all I ever wanted...  
All I ever wanted...  
Was you  
_

THE END

A/N: Thanks so much for reading, you guys. I know a lot of you are probably hating me for leaving you with a sort of cliffhanger, so you'll never know what happens with Dean and Angie... the thing is, I don't even know. I kind of like when things end with a bit of a mystery. There might still be a sequel... it depends if people like this ending or not. But if there is anything else, know that it probably won't be up until September at least... I'm leaving at the end of July for a one month trip to England, and then it's back to school. So anyway, tell me what you thought! (This would be a good opportunity for the 71 people who read the last chapter and didn't review to drop a line ;)


End file.
